Do vício ao sonho
by Gama Black
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse a chance de fazer um show com teus ídolos ? Antes que responda , quero que leia tudo com atenção , ok ?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I - De volta ao vicio

O tempo passou e não tinha percebido que tinha deixado eles de lado . Como pude fazer isso ? Justo eles , eles de quem eu era fan aos ... 5 - 6 anos ? Era impossível cogitar a idéia de tê-los esquecido , por isso , quando tive a oportunidade , reavivei aquele sentimento que eu nunca tive por mais ninguém , além deles .

( Aula de inglês )

Era um dia qualquer , igualzinho aos outros , a não ser pelo trabalho que viria a ser dividido no 4º tempo . Nossa professora de inglês iria nos passar um trabalho bem peculiar : Teríamos que cantar 3 musicas em inglês para ela ver como estava nossa dicção (?) , mas as musicas iam ser divididas por épocas e não podíamos repetir os autores.

- **Gente , eu quero os lideres dos grupos aqui na minha mesa , por favor.** - disse a professora .  
- **Vai lá , Érica ! Vai , e pega algum ano que preste !** - disse uma de minhas amigas .

- _Oh , dels ! Quero só ver se eu pega alguma coisa que elas não gostem ..._ - pensava eu enquanto me aproximava da mesa da professora de cabelos castanhos .

- **Ok ,** - disse a professora Jhenna - **primeiro grupo pegou ... Os anos 60 ! ... O segundo ... Os anos 70 ! ...** - e assim ela ia sorteando os grupos . Meu grupo era o quarto e se continuasse saindo na ordem eu pegaria os anos 90 . Peraí , anos 90 ? Deve ser bacana ... Ou não .  
Eu me aproximei mais ainda da mesa quando ouvi que o terceiro grupo havia pego os anos 80 . Será que eu pegaria os 90 ?  
- **Olá Érica** - cumprimentou-me a professora - **Tire um papel , por favor .** - Eu , mais nervosa impossível , tirei o primeiro papel que vi , mas , antes de lê-lo , o devolvi e tirei outro .  
- **O quê que é isso , professora ? É um 90 ?** - não sabia se era por causa do nervosismo , mas não consegui enxergar nada , mesmo de óculos .  
- **Sim , é um 90 .** - Respondeu ela , sorrindo . - **O quarto grupo ficou com os 90 .**

Sentei-me em minha cadeira , não sabia se estava feliz ou se estava frustrada . De certa forma , havia pedido que tirasse os anos 90 , pois havia nascido naquela época , devia ser divertido , mas não me lembrava de nenhum artista da década . Isso sim era frustrante .

- _Anos 90 , minha noossa ... E agora ? Quem eram os artistas dos anos 90 ? Não lembro nada ..._ - eu pensava enquanto fitava um ponto qualquer a minha frente , até que ouvi me chamarem .

- **Ei , ÉRICA ! Ta surda , menina ?** - Uma de minhas amigas me chamava .  
- **Ahm , oi ... Não , eu tava distraída , só ... só isso ...** - Não conseguia nem raciocinar direito .  
- **Tá , mas , é ... Anos 90 , né ? Huum ... E aí , a gente vai cantar o quê ? Spice Girls , quê mais ?** - continuou a falar ao meu lado .  
- **Peraí , Spice ? anos 90 ?** - Meus neurônios pareciam ter despertado e estavam a todo vapor - **Anos 90 , é , basicamente , era pop , né ?** - perguntei , com um sorriso de orelha a orelha .  
- **É sim** - uma de minhas amigas respondeu - **Por quê ?** - me olhava como se estivesse captando meus pensamento .  
- **Simples ! Aqua ! Podemos cantar Barbie Girl e Wannabe ... E ...** - eu sabia que eu tinha esquecido alguma cousa , só não lembrava o quê , até que uma de minhas amigas , a que parecia ler meus pensamentos , pois concordava comigo , disse :  
- **Backstreet Boys ...**

Quase dei um pulo quando ela disse isso . Não acreditava , tinha esquecido ELES ?

- **Perfeito ...** - foi a única coisa que pude dizer , já que estava mais distraída com as imagens em minha cabeça do que com o trabalho em si .

Começava a me lembrar de quando era pequena , o vídeo do meu aniversário de 5 anos invadia minha cabeça e passava como se eu estivesse em um cinema . Eu era tão pequena mas tão devota a eles . E as imagens continuaram passando , e eu fui crescendo , deixando-os de lado . Era triste pensar que eles já havia se apagado de mim , mas foi quando me lembrei do inicio desse ano , eles haviam feito um show aqui no Brasil , confesso que não lembro onde , mas lembro disso pois uma amiga minha foi ao show . Sorri , pois naquela época eu voltei a ouvi-los , o sorriso se apagou do meu rosto quando as imagens continuaram a passar , porque , uns dias depois , havia parado de ouvi-los . Quando cheguei ao momento presente , naquela sala , pensei :  
- _Esse trabalho veio em boa hora ... Eu vou voltar ao vicio , eu vou amá-los como antes , eu serei uma Backstreet Girl !_ - Ri , enquanto terminava a frase em minha mente ; uma de minhas amigas , a mais calada delas virou pra mim e perguntou :

- **O que foi , Érica ?  
**- **Nada não . Então , vai ser isso mesmo ? Barbie Girl , Wannabe e BSB ?** - sorri .  
- **Isso mesmo ... Mas ... Que musica dos BSB ?** - perguntou o a mais faladeira delas .  
- **Bom ,** - comecei - **pode ser I Want It That Way , já que somos cinco , aí podemos dividir cada parte da música pra uma . O que vocês acham ?  
**- **MARA!** - responderam .

Daí em diante , ficamos planejando como seria a apresentação , se iríamos nos caracterizar , se teria coreografia e etc. Eu estava muito animada com a idéia , e elas também .


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II - A Troca de E-mails

Faltava um dia apenas pra apresentar e eu estava nervosa . As meninas estavam na minha casa ensaiando , pra variar . Bom , não é que eu não goste da companhia delas ou algo do tipo , mas é que ... eu queria passar mais tempo sozinha , e não ter toda hora a Carol ou a Thaís falando no meu ouvido . Falando nisso , nem apresentei as meninas , não é ? Bom , comecemos com a Carol . Carol é uma menina bem branca e quando fica nervosa , seu rosto adquire um tom forte de vermelho sangue . É bem faladeira , mas é muito divertida . Tem os cabelos louros médio e os olhos castanho médio . É mais alta que eu e um pouco mais forte . Depois dela vem a Thaís , uma menina alta , beeeem alta , morena clara de cabelos enrolados e pretos . Tem olhos pretos também e usa óculos , como eu . É bastante inteligente e perspicaz , é observadora e uma boa amiga , na verdade , se parece muito comigo em alguns aspectos . Após Thaís , vem Samara , uma menina branquinha , dos olhos escuros e cabelos loiros . É uma graça , simpática e uma boa amiga . É bem quieta também , e é mais baixa que eu . Por fim , temos a Bruna . Bruna , Bruninha , Nina ... Menor que a Samara , mas não é por isso que seja menos importante . É quieta e as vezes me faz rir .  
Chegando a noite , elas foram pra suas casas e eu preparei as coisas que precisaria levar . Combinamos que iríamos nos vestir com as roupas de meu pai , para parecermos "homens" na hora de cantar BSB . Com as roupas passadas , o cartaz pronto e as xerox tiradas , dormi .  
Acordei no outro diz já meio nervosa , arrumei-me e parti pro colégio .Cheguei lá , encontrei com as meninas , arrumei as coisas e esperei pelo 4º tempo .

A aula passou lenta , como sempre , mas quando bateu o terceiro tempo , despertei do transe . – _Oh meldels ... !_ - pensei comigo mesma enquanto vi a professora Jhenna adentrando a sala de aula .

- **Oi meninas , hoje... Tem vocês pra apresentar , certo ?** - perguntou , sorrindo .  
- **É , professora ! Nós mesmas !** - respondi animada , ainda sem saber de onde tirei toda aquela animação .  
- **Érica , tá doida ? Pensei que tu tava nervosa ! Eu tô morrendo aqui , meu !** - dizia Carol , já ficando levemente rosada .  
- **Sim , Carol , mas não é por isso que ela tem que ficar se desesperando , né Érica ?** - disse Thaís .  
- **É , é , é ... Vamos começar ?**- interrompeu sutilmente Samara e todas nós nos posicionamos na frente do quadro e começamos com o show . Cantamos primeiro Wannabe e depois Barbie Girl . Para o "gran finale" pedimos da professora para sairmos da sala para nos arrumar .  
Do lado de fora da sala , podiamos ouvir os meninos da sala gritando coisas como : **" _VÃO SE VESTIR DE MACHOO? NÃO ACREDIITOOO !_ "** ou **"_ESSAS MENINAS SÃO DOIDAAS ! _"** , a única voz masculina que não escutava era justamente a que eu queria ouvir , a do André . André era um dos meninos da minha classe , e confesso que eu gosto dele e que ele sabe . As vezes fico pensando se dou muita bandeira , mas chego a conclusão de que não . De qualquer forma , é bom que ele aja como se não soubesse de nada , por que eu considero ele um grande amigo e não quero perder sua amizade . Ah , ele é branquinho , bem branquinho , tem os olhos pretos , assim como os cabelos ondulados . Se parece muito comigo , mas não fisicamente .  
Entramos na sala , com toda aquela marra . Parecíamos garotos de verdade , e a tortura começou . Cantamos , cada uma interpretando um dos Backstreet : Carol - Brian , Bruna - Nick , Samara - Howie , Thaís - Kevin e eu - AJ . Não pude evitar de olhar pro André uma , duas vezes enquanto cantava . Parecia uma estatua , lindo como sempre , tinha a expressão confusa .  
Terminamos a apresentação e a aula correu como de costume . Voltei pra casa e assim que cheguei , tratei de ligar o computador . Procurei no google o site oficial dos BSB e , quando encontrei , tratei de abri-lo . Vi várias fotos e li várias coisas , até que uma coisa me chamou a atenção . A parte " Contato / Fale Conosco " parecia mais convidativa que o normal . Cliquei . Abriu-se uma página com uma grande caixa de texto , onde , antes de escrever a mensagem , deveria completar com alguns dos meus dados pessoais . Preenchi tudo direitinho e escrevi um texto decente , com ajuda do tradutor Google e do meu inglês super básico . Enviei . O texto dizia como eu tinha voltado a ser fan deles , falava sobre minhas amigas e o quanto nós os amávamos , também tinha uma sugestão : a deles fazerem um show , pelos bons tempos , com musicas antigas e com a presença do Kevin .  
No outro dia , quando cheguei do colégio , nem almocei , corri pra frente do PC . Abri minha caixa de e-mails , e , por coincidência , havia um novo e-mail , nem li de quem era , fui logo abrindo . Quando a página terminou de carregar , atentei para a parte que dizia : De ... Para ... . – _OH , MY GOOOSSHHH !_ - pensei – _EU NÃO ACREDIITOOOO !_ - simplesmente , quem havia mandado o e-mail eram eles , ELES , os próprios . Quase caí da cadeira , mas continuei lendo . Lá , eles diziam que haviam adorado minha idéia e ficavam felizes pelo carinho que tínhamos por eles . Perguntaram de onde eu era , onde estudava , entre outras coisas pessoais . E assim foi , durante os dias seguintes , trocamos e-mails e mais e-mails .

Era quinta feira quando decidi contar as meninas sobre os e-mails . Cheguei no colégio e fui logo dizendo:  
- **Por favor , não me matem , mas tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês .  
**- **Acho que eu não mataria uma pessoa que nem alguma coisa pra me contar , sabe ?** - disse Bruna  
- **Ok , então ... É que , bem ...** - expliquei toda a história pras meninas , e confesso que tive vontade de desistir , mas tinha que contar .  
- **E só agora que tu conta ?** - disse Carol , já vermelha .  
- **Pelo menos ela contou , Carol , se fosse você , contaria ?** - perguntou Samara , apertando os olhos de desconfiança .  
- **Ahh , eu contaria sim !** - disse Carol , irritada .  
- **Tá , tá** - disse Thaís – **Érica , se não se importa , eu queria ir hoje na tua casa , pra mandar um e-mail pra eles também , posso ?  
**- **Claro que pode !** - respondi .

Eram duas da tarde , as meninas estavam todas na minha casa . Eu disse que toda tarde nós trocávamos e-mail e tal e que eu nem tinha aberto minha caixa de entrada pra ver se tinha alguma coisa , porque queria que elas vissem junto comigo . Abri minha caixa de entrada e não tinha nada novo . Nada mesmo . Carol começou a dizer que era mentira , que eu tinha inventado , mas Bruna "confiscou" meus e-mails e encontrou os que eles enviaram e os que eu enviei e mostrou para as meninas . Elas acreditaram . Ficamos todas chateadas por eles não terem enviado nada , mas , mesmo assim , enviamos um e-mail para eles , cada parágrafo escrito por uma de nós , esperávamos resposta .


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III - O Sonho

Era sexta feira . Meu celular marcava as 10:40 ; aula de português . Eu estava quase dormindo , só não o fazia pois os poemas de Gregório de Matos me entretiam um pouco . De repente , Dona Jacierene , nossa "secretária-supervisora-botaordem-faztudo" abre a porta da nossa sala com um sorriso maior que a cara . Todos estranhamos , claro , pois ela sempre está com a expressão séria .

- **Com licença , professora .** - começou - **A aluna Érica Chistama é dessa sala ?** - perguntou .  
- **Érica ... Vá ver o que a Dona Jacirene quer .**

Me levantei . _Que estranho_ , pensava , _o que será que eu fiz ?_

Quando sai da sala , e chegamos ao hall do colégio , ela virou pra mim e disse :

- **Não importa o que aconteça , não grite , entendeu ?  
**- **Tá bom ...** - eu disse , temerosa .

Ela me levou até a biblioteca . Imaginei que Dona Márcia quisesse falar comigo , talvez me dizer que havia chegado algum livro novo ou perguntar sobre André , seu filho , que ela bem sabia que eu gostava .  
Entrei na biblioteca de cabeça baixa , com um lado do fone no ouvido , estava tocando Drowning dos BSB . Incrivel o fato de eu estar escutado BSB justo naquela hora .  
Levantei a cabeça procurando por Dona Márcia ou talvez a diretora . Vi livros e mais livros , apenas , até que Dona Jacirene disse :

- **Olhe para o lado , minha querida .**

Tirei o fone do ouvido , pouco me interessando no que havia ao meu lado . Não esperei por nada diferente ou surpreendente , mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas , não é ?  
Minha visão , por um segundo , falhou , assim como a circulação do meu braço direito , pra variar . Tive que tirar os óculos e limpá-los , pisquei várias e várias vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa . Parecia impossível , era impossível , bom , pelo menos era o que eu achava .  
Aos poucos as figuras a minha frente ficavam mais nítidas , como se estivessem dizendo que aquilo não era um sonho . Lembrei a tempo o conselho de Dona Jacirene , já havia aberto a boca , com intenção de dar o grito mais forte e alto de toda a minha vida .  
É estranho quando uma coisa , por mais que seja real , está na sua frente e você não consegue acreditar .

Fui me aproximando devagar com os braços estendidos e os olhos abertos mais que o normal . Eles sorriam , receptivos . Até que finalmente pensei em contá-los . _Um , dois , três , quatro ... cinco ... Os cinco ... Não acrediito ..._ , pensava comigo mesma .

- **Nick está perguntando se você esta bem , garota .** - disse um homem do meu outro lado . Minha nossa , ele tinha falado ? Tinha perguntado por mim ? Como ? Quando , que eu não vi e nem ouvi ? E quem era esse cara ?  
- **A propósito , meu nome é Marcos .** - disse novamente o homem , com um sorriso no rosto , enquanto estendia a mão pra me cumprimentar .  
- **P-prazer ... É .. Eu , eu tô bem , pode dizer a ele ? E , diz que ele é lindo e que meu nome é Érica e que eu amo eles todos e que meu coração quer sair pela boca e que ...** - eu apertei a mão dele enquanto falava descontroladamente , até que ele me interrompeu .  
- **Calma , é , Érica . Você vai ter muito tempo pra dizer isso e várias outras coisas , ok ?** - ele soltou minha mão e , pelo que entendi , disse a Nick que eu estava bem sim , Kevin riu , assim como Howie que se sentou em uma cadeira , e Brian suspirou de alivio . O único que não mexeu sequer um musculo foi AJ . **Agora ,** - Marcos continuou falando - **eles gostariam que você trouxesse aqui suas amigas para explicarmos a vocês o que está acontecendo , pode ser ?  
**- **C-claro ... eu , eu ... é ... hm ...** - sai da biblioteca e fui direto até minha sala .

Quando cheguei na porta , disse :  
- **Com licença, professora . Thaís , Carol , Samara e Bruna , poderiam me acompanhar ? E tragam seus celulares , cadernos e canetas .**

Esperei por elas do lado de fora , quando saíram , foram perguntando o que estava acontecendo , porque eu as havia chamado , pra onde iriamos ... Eu , apenas dei o mesmo conselho que Dona Jacirene me deu .  
Quando chegamos ao inicio do corredor para a biblioteca , pedi que elas parassem um pouco de costas para a porta da biblioteca , então , corri em direção a Marcos e disse :  
- **Pode me fazer um favor ? É que , eu queria fazer uma surpresa , sabe ? Então , teria como eles cantarem um trechinho de uma musica quando elas entrarem ?  
**- **Claro , claro , só me diga que música .  
**Vasculhei minha cabeça atrás de uma musica deles que todas nós gostássemos .  
- **The One , pode ser ?  
**- **Ok , mas você tem que puxar .  
**-**Tá , eu faço esse sacrifício .**

Corri de novo para o encontro delas e as guiei , que andavam de costas , até a porta da biblioteca . Abri a grande porta de vidro e tive bastante cuidado para que elas não vissem ninguém . Comecei .  
- **I'll be the one ...  
**E eles continuaram , todos em sua vez :  
- **I'll be the light** - Brian  
- **Where you can run** - Kevin  
- **To make it alright** - Nick  
- **I'll be the one** - Howie  
- **I'll be the light** - AJ  
- **Where you can run** - Brian  
- **To make it all right** - Kevin  
- **I'll be the one  
To hold you** - Nick  
- **And make sure that you'll be alright** - Howie  
- **I'll be the one ...** - AJ

Como aquilo tinha sido lindo . Todos sorriam enquanto cantavam . Thaís gritou , mesmo depois do conselho , assim como Carol . Tive que dizer a elas para não agarrarem ninguém , mas era tarde . Cada uma estava abraçada em um deles . Carol abraçava Brian bem forte , pois ele mal conseguia rir . Samara estava agarrada ao braço direito de Kevin que sorria e passava a mão pela cabeça dela . Thaís abraçou Howie mesmo sentado na cadeira , então ele se levantou e ela o abraçou de novo , algumas lágrimas de formavam nos seus olhos . Bruna abraçava Nick , e este a levantou . Ela riu e ele a pôs no chão , novamente . AJ estava parado . Sério . Eu o fitava intrigada . Mesmo com todos felizes , ele continuava sério . Não se mexeu pra falar com ninguém , não cumprimentou ninguém . Me senti um pouco culpada porque , afinal , ele era o MEU Backstreet Boy , e eu apenas ficava parada olhando pra ele , mas , ele também me olhava , não como quem pedisse um abraço , mas como quem estudava minhas expressões . Tratei de mudá-las rapidamente , sorrindo . Fui andando timidamente até ele , mas mesmo com aquela expressão de criancinha inocente , eu continuava a fitá-lo , estudando , também , suas expressões e, como eu , mudou-as rapidamente . Sorriu . Parei a sua frente e lhe lancei um olhar como que se perguntasse se era isso que ele esperava , ele respondeu sorrindo de lado . Eu o abracei . Por um segundo todos pararam e olharam pra nós , lá , abraçados . Creio que aquilo parecia um abraço daqueles que só se dá em um parente bem próximo depois que ele volta de uma viagem . Passamos um bom tempo daquele jeito , fechei meus olhos e creio que ele fez o mesmo . Confesso que foi bem agradável . Ele era cheiroso . Marcos pigarreou atrás de mim ; AJ se assustou e eu também . O soltei e parei ao seu lado . Todos nos olhavam e , pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida , eu quis ser capaz de ler os pensamentos dos outros .

- **ÔÔÔH , Que lindiinhos , não é mesmo ? Bom , vamos ao que interessa , não é , graciinha ?** - disse Marcos me lançando um olhar debochado . Juro que se ele não fosse o único tradutor presente naquele momento , eu teria dado um soco com toda a força que tenho em mim .  
- **Idiota ...** - sussurrei , mas tenho certeza que eles escutou , pois revirou os olhos .

As meninas e eu puxamos umas cadeiras e nos sentamos em frente a eles , que se sentaram um ao lado do outro , em escadinha . Marcos ficou em pé , pois eu fiz questão de por as coisas das meninas em cima da cadeira que havia separada pra ele . Kevin começou a falar enquanto Marcos traduzia tudo . Ouviamos com atenção , até que Brian assumiu e assim seguiu a "reunião".

A proposta deles era simples : eles haviam adotado a minha idéia e iriam fazer uma turnê que se chamaria Backstreet's Back , Alright ! e eles queriam que nós , sim , NÓS , fizéssemos uma participação especial em cada um dos shows . A turnê iria ser só no Brasil .

- **Nós aceitamos , é claro !** - se adiantou Thaís .  
- **Claro que aceitam , vocês não são burras de desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas , ou são ? Mas eles querem saber se os pais de vocês vão aceitar , né ?** - sim , Marcos era ignorante as vezes .  
- **Ah ... Claro ...** - Thaís respondeu , visivelmente ofendida . Eu estava cheia do Marcos , e olha que só o conhecia a alguns minutos , mas AHHH , ninguém falava com a Thaís daquele jeito !  
- **Marcos , eu já disse que te odeio hoje ?** disse , olhando o , brava , e os BSB notaram , pois Howie fez um ruido que corresponderia a um **UAU** em português - **Por favor , seja bonzinho ok , e pergunte a eles se eles topariam se reunir com nossos pais para resolver isso .**

Marcos perguntou , emburrado , e a resposta foi sim . Perfeito . Virei para as meninas e quisemos dividir os BSB : cada um iria ficar responsável por falar com uma pai de cada uma de nós .

- **Ok , como eu sou evangélica , prefiro que o Brian fale com minha mãe , se vocês não se importam .** - disse Samara , tímida .  
- **Ok , ok .** - respondi - **O Kevin pode falar com a mãe da Carol , né ?  
**- **É , e o Nick pode falar com os pais da Thaís e o Howie com minha tia , pode ser ?** - perguntou Bruna .  
- **E o AJ fala com teus pais , Érica ...** - disse Thaís .  
- **Hm , ok ... Acho que ele dá conta .** - olhei pra AJ e sorri quando disse isso , todos os outros olharam pra mim , e ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos . Eles pareciam mais nervosos que nós .

- **Ok , o negócio é o seguinte :** - Carol explicava a Marcos o que haviamos decidido - **O Brian vai falar com a mãe da Samara , o Nick , com os pais da Thaís . O Kevin , com minha mãe , e o Howie com a tia da Bruna . O AJ ficou com a parte mais fácil : falar com os pais da Érica .**

Marcos explicou tudo a eles ao mesmo tempo em que Carol falava . Me irritava o fato de eu saber que ele era bom no que fazia , mesmo sendo um cara tão irritante .

Depois , nos despedimos deles e , claro , batemos fotos e pegamos autografos para o caso de nossos pais não acreditarem . A reunião ficou marcada pra outra sexta feria , no local onde eles estavam hospedados : Um apartamento que ficava na área nobre da cidade . Quem pode , pode , né ?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – Enfrentando os pais .

Thaís POV's :

_Respira , Thaís , respiira ..._ , eu pensava pra mim mesma , enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta do quarto dos meus pais . Dava graças a Deus por meu irmão , Maurício , não estar em casa , senão , não teria como falar isso pra eles .

- **Oi filha .**- disse meu pai , sorrindo . Minha mãe guardava umas roupas no guarda-roupa enquanto meu pai as dobrava . **Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você tá com uma cara ...** - não havia me dado conta de minhas expressões . Me olhei no espelho . Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma ou algo do tipo . Sorri , forçado .  
- **Não , pai , quê isso ...** - sentei na beira da cama - **É que eu queria pedir uma coisa pra vocês dois , sabe ?** - minha mãe não deu uma palavra , só virou-se para me encarar .  
- **Só não me diga que você quer nos apresentar um namorado , minha filha , já conversamos e deixei bem claro que você é muito nova pra isso .**- disse meu pai , sério .  
- **O quê ? Não pai , credo .** - se para apresentar um namorado seria difícil , imagina pra pedir pra fazer uma turnê pelo Brasil , ai dels , me ajuda - **É que , assim ... É ... o senhor sabe que eu e as meninas somos fans dos BSB , né ? Poisé , a Érica ...** - contei toda a história , com o máximo de detalhes que pude me lembrar e também mostrei as fotos que batemos juntos e os autógrafos que peguei . Meu pai apenas fazia uns ruídos , para mostrar que estava prestando a atenção , minha mãe , continuou calada . Quando terminei , meu pai olhou pra minha mãe , e pela primeira vez ela abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa .  
- **Então , tu quer fazer esse showzinho com esse carinhas aí , é isso ?** - perguntou ela , fria .  
- **É , mãe , é isso ...** - hm , tava vendo que aquilo não ia terminar bem , óhcels .  
- **Thaís , eu queria saber de onde tu tira essas idéias ! Minha filha , você sempre foi tão boazinha , nunca fazia exigências quando pequena , mas agora , tá desse jeito , arrumando idéias mirabolantes , querendo sair pelo Brasil afora com uns caras que a gente nem conhece ! Você está me decepcionando desse jeito !** - disse minha mãe , e , enquanto ela falava , as lagrimas se formavam em meus olhos .  
- **MÃE ! A senhora fala como se eu estivesse prestes a matar alguém ! Não é nada de mais , mãe , poxa !** - as lágrimas desciam rápidas por meu rosto e eu não fazia um esforcinho que fosse pra enxugá-las .  
- **Olha aqui , Thaís , se tu continuar ...** - mamãe voltava a falar , apontando o dedo no meu rosto , até que meu pai a interrompeu .  
- **Filha ,** - ele pegou na minha mão e enxugou minhas lágrimas - **você quer mesmo fazer isso ?**

**- Mauro , não me diz que tu vai deixar nossa filha fazer isso ! –** minha mãe não falava , e sim , gritava com meu pai . Ele , como sempre , paciente , apenas lançou-lhe um olhar com o canto dos olhos e disse :

- **Com licença , Silvia , mas estou querendo conversar com minha filha . Poderia ficar calada ? **– aposto que a vontade de minha mãe foi a de quebrar o mundo na cabeça de meu pai , mas ela apenas sentou-se na cama , e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos . Papai voltou a falar :

-** Diga , filha , é isso o que você quer ? Quer deixar-nos assim , sozinhos , pra sair pelo Brasil cantando com os tais de Backstreet Boys ? Tem certeza ? Porque se sim , eu deixo , mas assim você me deixa muito triste .**

**- Pai , o senhor acha que eu não penso nisso ? **– para minha surpresa , as lagrimas já não desciam mais de meus olhos –** Assim que a proposta foi feita só pensei no senhor e na mamãe , mas pai , isso é um sonho , quer dizer , não um sonho , mas O sonho . Eu sei que o senhor , como pai , quer o melhor pra mim , e pai , acho que no momento , o melhor pra mim é isso .**

**- Mas e teus estudos , Thaís ? Tu vai embora assim , jogando tudo de lado ? –** minha mãe já não estava tão irritada quanto antes , estava triste .

**- Mãe , o ano letivo praticamente já acabou e eu já passei , e , além do mais , a turnê é só mês que vem . Em dezembro.**

**- Olha , filha , por mim , você vai , mesmo me decepcionando com isso , você vai , - **disse meu pai me olhando nos olhos – **mas quando você crescer , não quero que você saia dizendo por aí que nós te reprimimos , ta ouvindo ?**

**- Tô , pai ...**

**- Vem cá ... –** papai me chamou pra perto dele e me deu um abraço forte , minha mãe levantou-se da cama e nos abraçou .

**- Obrigada mãe , obrigada pai . **– eu não tinha nada mais a dizer do que agradecer . **– A propósito , vai ter reunião na sexta que vem com eles , ok ?**

**- Ok . –** respondeu papai .

Carol POV's :

Cheguei em casa naquele dia e fui logo procurando minha mãe .

**- MÃÃÃE ! ÔH MÃE ! –** tirei os sapatos , joguei minha mochila no chão e corri pra cozinha – **Oi mãe !**

**- O que você quer , Caroline ? –** minha mãe me conhecia , sem duvidas .

**- Poxa , mãe . Não posso nem chegar dizendo Oi que a senhora acha que é interesse !**

**- E não é não ? –** minha mãe tirava a lasanha do forno . Sentei-me na mesa .

**- Ah mãe ... Vou direto ao assunto . – **minha mãe se sentou na mesa e eu expliquei a proposta pra ela enquanto comíamos . Contei como começou e também sobre a reunião de sexta feira . – **Então , mãe , se a senhora deixar eu ir , eu posso fazer o que a senhora quiser durante um mês , tipo , eu lavo a roupa , arrumo T-O-D-A a casa , cuido dos cachorros e do meu irmão também . Não respondo e nem desobedeço a senhora e nem vovó , tias e papai .**

**- Caroline , você tem noção do que você ta me pedindo , menina ?**

**- Claro , mãe . –** pra mim não tinha nada de mais em sair pelo Brasil numa turnê com meus ídolos , claro que era normal – **Sabe , eu até posso virar cantora depois disso . O que a senhora acha ? **

**- Minha filha , eu já te falei mais de mil vezes que você não vai ser cantora , não vai ser psicóloga . Você vai ser advogada , ta ouvindo ? –** minha mãe não tinha entendido que era só uma brincadeira , aliás , ela não entendia que eu não queria ser advogada , queria ser psicóloga . Claro que eu não iria contrariá-la naquele momento , se não , minha viagem estaria realmente fora de cogitação .

**- Tá , mãe , eu vou ser advogada . Já pensou ? Imagine eu sendo a melhor advogada do Brasil . Ah... eu teria casas em todos os estados e conheceria o presidente . –** enquanto eu fantasiava , pude ver que minha mãe se derretia a cada palavra que eu dizia . Só de ela ver que eu estava "me interessando" em ser advogada , Dona Leonor ficava boba -** Mas só se a senhora deixar eu ir , é claro .**

**- Ai , ai , ai , Caroline ! Você vai ter coragem de chantagear sua mãe ? **– chantagem , simples . Eu sabia que ela iria deixar .

**- Isso não é chantagem , mãe , é só uma forma de garantir que a senhora deixe eu ir , e , assim , eu lhe garanto que , no futuro , a senhora terá uma filha advogada super conhecida , entendeu mãezinha do meu coração ?**

**- Isso não é coisa que se faça minha filha , – **minha mãe respirou fundo , e eu , já comemorava dentro de mim , pois tinha certeza do que ela iria responder – **mas já que é isso que você quer , não é ? Não posso recusar , principalmente pelo fato de que você está me PROMETENDO que será uma advogada . **

**- Mãe , eu não prometi nada – **com essa eu não contava .

**- Claro que prometeu . E , vamos , coma logo essa lasanha antes que ela esfrie .**

Eu não sabia bem , agora , no que eu estava me metendo . Chantagem . Antes parecia tão fácil e sempre funcionou como eu quis , mas agora , mas precisamente naquele momento , eu não tinha certeza mas do que estava acontecendo ali . Mas , o que eu podia fazer , não é ? Voltar atrás ? Nunca . O que me restava era aproveitar enquanto podia . Pensando pelo lado bom , a "promessa" se tratava apenas de eu ser advogada , não tinha nada a ver com trabalhos domésticos .

Samara POV's :

Era loucura , eu sabia disso , mas não podia evitar que aquilo me enchia de esperanças bobas . _Mas e se ela não deixar ? E se achar que isso é ridículo ? _, pensava eu enquanto seguia pra casa .

**- Oi filha . Como foi a aula ? –** disse minha mãe assim que cheguei . Ela estava afundada em meio ao emaranhado de tecidos sob a maquina de costura na qual trabalhava .

**- Foi boa , mãe . –** respondi , pensando no que falar .

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa , Samara ? –** minha mãe se levantou e andou a te mim .

**- Mãe , posso falar com a senhora um segundo aqui no quarto ? – **entrei no meu quarto e me sentei numa das poltronas coloridas que ficam próximas a minha cama .

**- Ai ai ... –** minha mãe suspirou –** o que aconteceu , meu bem ?**

**- Mãe , hoje na aula de português , a Dona Jacirene chamou a Érica pra sair da sala e ir com ela pra biblioteca ... –** comecei contando sobre o que tinha acontecido naquele dia , depois fui explicando que tinha sido por causa dos e-mails . Mamãe ouvia tudo calmamente , parecia estar imersa na história , pois quando mencionei que havia conhecido Kevin e como ele tinha sido gentil e carinhoso comigo , ela sorriu . –** Então , mãe , é isso . Mas se a senhora não quiser deixar eu ir , não tem problema , eu fico aqui com a senhora , normal ...**

**- Você vai .**

**- Oi ? E-eu ... eu vou ? –** não sabia se podia confiar nos meus ouvidos , mas que sonho seria se fosse verdade o que minha mãe diria . Mas , quem disse que não era ?

Minha mãe foi ao meu encontro e me abraçou , depois sentou-se em umas das poltronas ao meu lado . Disse :

**- Filha , eu não entendo bem o quanto isso significa pra você , mas sei que se fosse eu , faria de tudo pra ir e eu admiro o fato de você ter coragem de dizer que se eu quiser que você não vá , você não vai , porque eu mesma talvez nem mencionasse a possibilidade de minha mãe não deixar eu ir . **

**- Obrigada mãe , mas eu só disse a verdade .**

**- Ôh , minha filha . –** mamãe passava a mão em meus cabelos ; eu me segurava com todas as minhas forças pra não cair no choro –** E acho que se seu pai estivesse aqui , ele iria concordar comigo , afinal , o que é melhor pra você que pretende ser cantora , do que uma turnê pelo Brasil , ahm ? –** minha mãe dizia aquelas palavras , tranqüila . Me fez pensar em meu pai . Papai era ausente , tenho que confessar . Ele havia viajado fazia 3 anos e ainda não tinha ligado e nem mandado nenhuma carta pra dizer ao menos onde estava . Isso me preocupava . Não sabia se ele estava bem , se estava vivo . Mas eu não podia me deixar abater , pois sabia que minha mãe , mais do que eu , sofria .

Brunas POV's:

Entrei em casa , mas não tinha ninguém lá . Passei a tarde só . Quando o sol estava a ser por , a porta se abre . Minha tia .

**- Bruna , me ajuda aqui , por favor ?**

**- Claro . –** levantei-me do sofá no qual estava eu a definhar . Minha tia entrava em casa carregada de sacolas . _Compras de natal ?_ , pensei . Peguei as duas sacolas maiores e as levei pra sala . Minha tia sentou-se no sofá , deixando as outras três sacolas que carregava no chão , ao seu lado . **– Tia , posso falar com a senhora ?** – perguntei , olhando para o chão . Não tinha certeza se era uma boa hora pra isso , mas tinha que arriscar .

**- Ai Bruna , o que você quer ? **– titia estava visivelmente estressada . Quis desistir , mas como já tinha começado , tinha que terminar .

**- Tia , é o seguinte ... –** contei a história totalmente resumida , dizendo apenas o que ela deveria ouvir , sem muita enrolação .

**- E você quer ir pra esse show sozinha ? – **disse , me encarando .

**- Não , tia , se a senhora quiser ir comigo , eu acho que vai ser até melhor , ou não . Não sei , se a senhora quiser .**

**- Bruna , você já olhou seu boletim ? – **Eu não tinha pensado bem em onde essa conversa poderia chegar , mas tinha certeza que não queria que tivesse chegado ali . **– Meu bem , suas notas estão ruins . Você está passando arrastada em todas as matérias . Isso não é bom .**

**- Eu sei ... –** o pior disso era que realmente eu sabia . Eu não estava conseguindo tirar mais que um 7,5 , e isso era frustrante . **– Mas tia , o ano já acabou praticamente e eu passei . Ano que vem eu vou melhorar e...**

**- Você diz isso todo ano , Bruna . –** ela me cortou , séria .

**- Mas tia , eu vou conseguir , é sério . Aposto que se pedir ajuda das meninas eu consigo , eu vou ser a melhor aluna da sala , tia , eu juro .**

**- Bruna , não é assim que as coisas acontecem . Só porque você está jurando que ano que vem você vai melhorar suas notas é que eu vou te deixar ir . Não é assim que as coisas funcionam . – **eu , mais do que nunca , já tinha perdido as esperanças . Antes minha tia mentisse , do que dissesse a verdade que eu estava cansada de ouvir . –** Olha , Bruna , isso é só porque eu gosto muito de você e vejo um futuro grande pra ti . Você pode ir , mas se ano que vem você não fizer o que está jurando fazer , eu não vou nem te dizer o que vai acontecer , ta ouvindo ?**

**- Sim , senhora , tia .**

**- Bom , agora acorda teu primo , por favor , nós vamos sair .**

**- Pra onde vocês vão ? **

**- Precisamos resolver algumas coisas . **

**- Tia , esqueci de dizer , mas sexta que vem vai ter reunião entre os pais e eles ... A senhora pode ir ?**

**- Posso sim , Bruna ... **

**- Obrigada .**

Entrei dentro do quarto de minha tia e chamei meu primo que dormia profundamente . Eu não tinha mais tanta certeza de que conseguiria ser a melhor aluna no ano seguinte , mas eu faria o que fosse preciso pra isso .

Érica POV's:

**- Adeus vida , adeus a todos que amei ... lá lá lá **- cantava enquanto voltava pra casa . Eu , como algumas pessoas nesse mundo , tinha mania de inventar musicas e sair cantando por aí , se alguém gostasse da letra e perguntasse de quem era a musica , eu dizia que a pessoa não conhecia , simples .

**- Hmm... Cantando por que ? **– papai perguntou , sorrindo .

**- Porque sim , ué ... O senhor não reparou na letra não ? **

**- Não ... Canta de novo aí , então .**

**- Eu não . –** não podia negar que estava nervosa . Esperei meus pais se sentarem na mesa pra poder expor a idéia pra eles . Meu pai sorria , minha mãe , pra variar , continuava séria . **– Eu queria pedir uma coisa de vocês , mas to com medo ... AUHAUHUAH ... **

**- Ixi , lá vem ... **– disse meu pai , mas depois riu –** Diz logo , filha .**

**- É que , assim ... –** expliquei a história desde o trabalho de inglês . Minha mãe de cara disse não , mas meu pai , como sendo muito paciente as vezes , pediu para que ela ouvisse a história até o final . Quando terminei contei-lhes sobre a reunião que teria na próxima sexta-feira .

**- Bom , filha , por mim , não tem problema , mas acho que sua mãe não concorda com isso , não é , Mel ?**

**- Não , não , não . Minha filha você é só uma criança pra sair pelo Brasil sozinha com esses Backstreet Boys aí . Não , não ! – **mamãe tinha medo , quer dizer , era isso que eu achava que ela tinha , pois ela não me parecia irritada ou chateada . Claro que não estava feliz com isso , afinal , é mãe .

**- Calma , mãe . É por isso que vamos fazer a reunião na sexta , pra vocês , os pais , conhecerem eles e pra eles darem mais detalhes sobre a turnê , entendeu ? **

**- Hm , entendi . Olha só , nós vamos pra essa reunião aí . Se teu pai deixou , ótimo pra você , mas preste a atenção : eu ainda não deixei , isso quer dizer que se eu disser não , você não vai , entendeu ? –** mamãe começava a me deixar preocupada .

**- Entendi .**

**- Ótimo . Agora , pare de falar e almoce . – **de fato , se meu pai deixasse e minha mãe não , as forças eram anuladas , ou seja , eu não iria , mas me botava a crer que depois da reunião , minha mãe deixaria eu ir . Agora tinha minhas duvidas com relação às meninas . Se minha mãe não tinha deixado , o que será que as mães das meninas decidiram ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V – Reunião de pais e ... ídolos ?**

Era sexta feira e eu tinha acabado de acordar . Me aprontei rapidamente para o colégio e sai . Antes mesmo de entrar na sala de aula , pude ver que as meninas estava na porta do colégio . Será que me esperavam ? Continuei a caminhar em direção delas até que alguém bateu no meu ombro e disse " **Bom Dia , garota** " . Quando vi de quem se tratava quase paralisei . Minhas expressões mudaram enquanto ele seguia andando distraído em direção ao portão . Talvez se ali não estivesse cheio de alunos , eu teria desmaiado , afinal , nem consegui responder , o que foi um bom motivo pra me martirizar o resto do dia , coisa que , por incrível que pareça , eu não fiz . Cheguei perto das meninas ainda de olhos arregalados , pálida e com dificuldade para respirar .

- **Ele te xingou , Érica ?** – Carol logo perguntou . Talvez deva mencionar que ela não vai muito com a cara de André .

- **E-eu ... El-ele ... Ele me deu bom dia ...** – respirei fundo e a cor começou a voltar ao meu rosto , sorri majestosamente satisfeita .

- **Ai , fala sério ! Se ele ao menos tivesse te xingado ou te agarrado , sei lá . Mas ele te deu Bom Dia ? Nossa , o Julio faz isso todo dia .** – Carol continuava a falar , mas nada que ela dissesse me faria ficar menos feliz com aquele simples ato .

- **Carol , o Julio dá bom dia pra todo mundo , o André não . E outra , por que vocês estão aqui na porta da escola ?** – perguntei em meio aos meus devaneios com André .

- **Ah , claro . É que , assim , a gente tava te esperando , sabe ?** – Thaís disse enquanto entravamos todas na escola .

- **Certo , certo ...** – respondi ; eu estava andando de cabeça baixa até sentir dedos me cutucando , levantei a cabeça e me deparei com Déborah . Deby era uma amiga minha do curso que estudava no mesmo colégio que eu e as meninas , mas em outra sala . Estava com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados presos em um rabo de cavalo com a franja solta encobrindo a testa . Tinha a pele clara e os olhos escuros . – **Oi Deby , qual é a boa ?** – cumprimentei-a , afastando-me das meninas que seguiam para a sala . Ficamos paradas no hall .

- **Érica ! A boa é que ela falou comigo quando eu entrei !** – Deby pulava e batia palmas enquanto falava . Devo ter esquecido de dizer que Deby tinha um certo "apreço" por nossa professora de Biologia , Ana .

- **AEEE ! **– sorri e fiz uma "Ôla" , daquelas que se faz em jogos de futebol – **O quê que ela disse ? " Oi Deby , você esta linda hoje ." ? Foi ? Foi ? **– ela começava a ficar vermelha enquanto eu estreitava os olhos e sorria .

- **Nãão , ela disse bom dia , Érica , só isso .** – ela me encarava com as bochechas totalmente avermelhadas – **E para de me olhar com essa cara !** – ela disse , entre a raiva e a graça , enquanto me dava um tapa no braço .

- **Tá bom , ta bom ...** – sorri e esfreguei o lugar onde ela havia batido . – **Bom , eu vou pra minha sala ... Bom Dia , Deby !**

- **Bom Dia , Érica .** – me afastei de Déborah e segui em direção a minha sala . Entrei na mesma , sentei-me em minha cadeira e virei-me para as meninas .

- **Ok ,** - eu disse – **por que vocês estavam me esperando lá fora ... ?**

- **Ah , ta . É que nós queríamos saber se teus pais vão mesmo pra reunião hoje e tal ... **– disse Samara .

- **Bom ,** - respondi – **pelo que eu saiba eles vão sim .**

O dia passou rápido . Nem parecia que iria ter mesmo , naquele dia , a reunião . Nem conseguia acreditar que , claro , depois de muito esforço , meus pais tinham deixado eu ir mais cedo pro apartamento dos boys . Lembro quando pedi . Era quarta feira , cheguei do colégio e perguntei :

- **Mãe , tem algum problema se sexta feira eu ir mais cedo pro apartamentos dos Backstreet ? **

- **O quê ? Pra quê isso , menina ?** – minha mãe parecia tão tranqüila , bom , até aquele momento **– Já não basta que tu vai ver eles de noite?**

- **Sim , mamãe , mas como eu sou a "líder" do nosso grupo , eu tenho que me acostumar com eles , com o tradutor e tal ... Ah , mãe , por favor ! Por favor ! Por favor ! **– eu me ajoelhei no chão e fiz carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança ; minha mãe não resistia.

- **Ta bom , menina ! Mas tem que pedir do teu pai , porque se ele não deixar , tu não vai . **

Meu pai chegou eram nove e meia da noite . Estava de bom humor , o que era um milagre . Eu o estava esperando na cozinha , sentada na mesa bebendo um pouco de coca-cola .

- **Já ta comendo , filha ? Olha que assim você vai engordar** **.** – papai disse sorrindo

- **Não , pai , só to bebendo refri ... Ei , pai ... queria falar com o senhor ... **

- **Ixi , lá vem ...** – papai se sentou na mesa – **O que foi , filha ? **

- **Bom , papai , o senhor sabe que sexta feira tem reunião e talz ... né ? **

- **Hm , o quê que tem ?**

- **Pois é , eu pedi da mamãe ...**

- **Não .** – ele me interrompeu , como sempre fazia , depois sorriu – **Tá , continua .**

- **Pois é . Eu pedi da mamãe pra ir lá pro apartamento antes de todo mundo e ...**

- **Não .** – dessa vez , meu pai não estava brincando .

- **Mas pai ...**

- **Filha , já não basta que você está nos fazendo ir a essa "reunião" e ainda por cima quer aparecer lá antes de todo o mundo ? Brincadeira , ein , filha !**

- **Mas pai , tipo , eu sou a líder do nosso grupo e eu tenho que aprender a lidar com o tradutor e com os boys , pra na hora da reunião eu falar pelas meninas e talz ...**

- **Essas meninas ... Por que elas que não vão antes ? **

- **Porque eu sou a líder ! Poxa pai ! É só mais isso ... por favor ... **

Depois de insistir o resto da noite e o dia seguinte , finalmente meu pai cedeu , mas com uma condição :

- **Filha , é o seguinte . Eu vou deixar , mas , a partir de agora , se tu quiser alguma coisa , peça da sua mãe . Se ela deixar ou não , é problema dela . Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso .**

Eu não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim , mas , de qualquer jeito , eu estava feliz .

Eram 4 horas da tarde , eu escolhia a minha roupa , pelo menos, já havia arrumado o cabelo . Eu estava nervosa , é verdade , mas quem não estaria nessa situação ?

Depois de passar mais de uma hora trocando de roupa , havia voltado pra minha primeira opção . Eu tinha escolhido minha skinny preta , uma camiseta branca sem detalhes , meu tênis branco e um casaquinho roxo . Esperei , esperei , até que minha mãe chegou .

- **Mãe , eu já vou ... ta ?** – falei enquanto pegava a minha chave e a colocava na minha bolsa .

- **Tá . Cuidado , ein ? Tá com teu celular aí ?**

- **Tô , mãe ...**

- **Ta . Qualquer coisa me liga , ta ouvindo ? –** me deu um beijo na testa – **Sete horas em ponto eu to chegando lá , se você não estiver lá , eu te mato .**

- **Sim senhora , mãe . Tchau** **.** – abri a porta e sai . Entrei no executivo que ia em direção ao lugar onde se localizava o apartamento . Quando cheguei ao prédio eram 6 e 15 da tarde. Parei na portaria por um segundo . Fans . Várias fans . Tive medo por elas estarem calmas , afinal , as fans que eu costumava ver eram todas histerias . Tive medo de elas terem um ataque a qualquer momento , no entando , fingi que nem as via . Quando me encaminhava ao elevador , um senhor me parou .

- **Moça , você não mora aqui , mora ?** – perguntou-me . Era um senhor quase da minha altura , tinha metade dos cabelos brancos , de um rosto bondoso .

- **Na verdade não ,** - respondi – **eu vim pra uma pequena reunião , sabe ? **

- **Certo . Por acaso é com os ...** – olhou pros lados enquanto falava – **Backstreet Boys ? **– e disse o nome deles num sussurro , o que me fez rir .

- **Sim , sim , é com eles mesmos .**

- **Ok . Mas me informaram que a reunião começaria apenas as 7 horas da noite . **

- **Bom , eu sei . Mas tive que vir antes para resolver umas coisinhas a mais .**

- **Ah , claro . Bom , você já deve saber o andar e o apartamento , estou certo ?**

- **Na verdade , eu gostaria que me tirasse uma duvida : é o apartamento 216 ou o 217 ? E é no 3º andar , certo ?**

- **Certo , apartamento 216 . **

Segui para o elevador . O nervosismo tinha passado . Apertei o botão que mostrava um 3 em preto e azul . O elevador parou . " _Ai , minha nossa..._" – pensei . A porta se abriu e uma voz metálica ao meu alto disse: - **2º andar** . Um casal entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 6º andar . Respirei fundo e 3 segundos depois a porta se abriu novamente. - **3º andar** – disse a voz . Respirei mais uma vez e sai . Caminhei pelo pequeno corredor . Haviam apenas duas portas . – _Apartamento 216 ..._ – pensei comigo mesma , então , bati na porta .

Pude ouvir que pessoas falavam dentro do apartamento , na verdade , gritavam uns com os outros . Segundo os meus ouvidos me parecia que Howie , Nick e AJ estavam tentando decidir quem abriria a porta . Fiquei parada , tentando entender o que eles falavam até que a porta se abriu .

-** Hi...What the hell ... ? **– disse Nick , me olhando como se eu fosse um tipo de aberração . Arregalei meus olhos e me dei conta de que ele estava apenas com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura .

- **Sorry ! I'm so sorry ! Oh , god ...** – foi a única coisa que conseguir dizer , e a única que sabia no momento . Eu não sabia se estava mais impressionada com o fato de ele estar apenas de toalha ou pelo fato de ele ter soltado um "What the hell...?" pra mim , mas , de qualquer forma , eu não poderia perguntá-lo nem sobre uma e nem sobre outra coisa , afinal , meu inglês era ridículo .

Enquanto eu me encontrava imersa em pensamentos , sendo a maioria deles voltados para o ser de toalha a minha frente , ouvi um grito que me parecia meio desesperado :

- **Maarcoooooooooos !** – aquela voz que foi , certa vez , irritante pra mim chamava com um sotaque inconfundível o seu querido tradutor de estimação Marcos . Nick Carter estava vermelho . Será que esse grito foi tão forte assim pra deixá-lo daquele jeito ? – **Oh , shit ... !** – disse ele olhando para os próprios pés . Quando se tratavam de xingamentos em inglês , eu podia dar conta . Ainda parada na porta , pude ver quando Marcos saiu de um dos aposentos , que mais tarde descobri ser a cozinha . Ele usava sapatos pretos , assim como a calça , blusa branca de mangas dobradas e uma gravata preta pendurada no pescoço . Pendurada , pois não havia nó . Tinha um sanduíche na mão e uma mancha de molho na bochecha . Embora parecesse tolice pensar uma coisa dessas na atual situação em que me encontrava , Marcos , ao meu ver , estava muito charmoso , contando com a mancha de molho e tudo .

- **Marcos ...** – Nick havia começado a falar , e , ao mesmo tempo , eu parava de escutar . Era automático . Afinal , depois , se houvesse necessidade , Marcos iria traduzir tudo .

- **Ei , garota** . – Marcos me chamava – **Ele perguntou o que você ta fazendo aqui tão cedo ...**

- **Claro , claro . Bom , diz a ele que ...** – as palavras já estavam totalmente organizadas em minha cabeça , mas de súbito , elas desapareceram quando avistei Howie a alguns passos a minha frente . Ele sorria . – **Come on in , please** . – disse ele ainda sorrindo . Eu , como esperado , entrei retribuindo o sorriso . Ouvi Nick reclamando com Howie .

- **Marcos ... ? **– chamei , olhando-o .

- **O que você quer, garota ?** – perguntou ele , me encarando .

- **Tem** **como você traduzir o que eles estão falando ? Por favor ...** – pedi . Marcos ainda me encarava , talvez em duvida do que fazer , até que começou a falar .

- **Bom , Nick perguntou o que estava acontecendo e se ele tinha planejado isso . Howie respondeu que não e que devia ter planejado , mas como você já esta aqui , é melhor . Aí , Nick perguntou o porque de ele querer ter planejado isso , Howie respondeu que seria melhor nós nos acostumarmos com você e você conosco , assim , na hora da reunião , poderíamos nos dirigir a você com menos cautela e mais liberdade . Só . Ah , Nick fez um comentário . Ele disse: **_**" Ao menos ela não é uma dessas malucas , afinal , ela me viu só de toalha de não desmaiou ou tentou me agarrar... "**_** . Isso te dá um ponto positivo , garota . **

- **Só um ? Poxa ...**

- **Nick não gosta muito de você .**

- **Por que ?** - perguntei indignada , sem me dar conta do meu tom de voz . Soou como um grito desesperado , embora tivesse esse significado pra mim . Vi que Howie e Nick me olhavam . Tentei repassar a ultima vez que nos encontramos , revisando todos os pontos , as falas , as atitudes , os olhares , tudo . Não encontrei nada que pudesse ser motivo pra ele "não gostar muito de mim" .

- **Bom , Nick Carter é uma pessoa difícil de lidar , porque ele ainda é um pouco infantil , mas , coitado , a culpa não é dele de terem o jogado no mundo da fama quando ainda era uma ... uma criança . Mas , bom ... um exemplo : Quando nós fomos ao seu colégio conhecer você e as meninas , ele esperava que todas , exatamente todas vocês caíssem de amor por ele ou algo do tipo , mas não . Aquela outra pequena ... não lembro o nome dela ... **

- **Bruna .** – eu o interrompi .

- **Isso , ela mesma . Bom , ela o abraçou . Certo . E as outras , todas elas o olharam pelo menos 10 vezes . Agora , você ... Você , se o olhou , creio que foram só umas duas vezes e uma delas foi quando ele perguntou se você estava bem . Você entende o que eu quero dizer ? Ele é acostumado a ser o centro das atenções .**

- **Sim , mas o Brian é centro das atenções tanto quanto o Nick . E o AJ também .**

- **Eu sei , aliás , todos nós sabemos , mas o Brian é diferente **_**e o AJ também**_** . É como eu disse , é difícil lidar com ele . Não que ele seja infantil sempre ... Quer dizer ... Bom , deixa pra lá . Você já entendeu , não é ? **

- **Já , já . Que coisa , nunca iria imaginar que ele fosse assim ... Nem as meninas ... **

- **É , então deixe elas sem imaginar isso , ok ?**

- **Tá ... Mas só se você me der uma mordida do teu sanduíche .** – propus , sorrindo . Ele revirou os olhos e também sorriu . Me ofereceu o sanduíche . Eu o mordi e se ele não o tivesse recolhido , o teria engolido . Era delicioso . Carne de hambúrguer , tomates , azeite , queijo cheddar , presunto de peito de peru , orégano ...

- **Bom , né ?** – ele me perguntou enquanto eu sonhava com o sanduíche .

- **Muito ...** – respondi e ele sorriu mais uma vez . Pensei comigo mesma que talvez fosse chover , afinal , ele não parecia gostar muito de mim , assim como Nick .

- **Foi eu mesmo quem fez ! **– começou a gabar-se , fazendo pose de galã de novela – **Olha , se você quiser , pode fazer um pra você na cozinha ... O AJ ta lá , qualquer coisa , pede uma ajuda dele . Ele cozinha muito bem , por acaso .** – disse enquanto se afastava . Pensei seriamente em ir mesmo a cozinha , mas achei que seria muito abuso . Quando me dei conta , Howie estava sentado num sofá , mudando os canais da TV e Nick já havia sumido . Sentei-me em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado do sofá onde Howie estava . Ele sorriu e continuou a mudar a TV . Parou em um canal que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida , mas que era em espanhol . Era um programa de comédia . Palhaços . Já os tinha visto antes , meu pai tinha uma fita com aquele mesmo programinha . Ficamos assistindo até que começamos a rir . Ele me olhou e perguntou :

- **Hablas español , chica ?**

- **Sí , pero no mucho .** – ele riu , talvez porque falasse menos do que eu ou do meu sotaque brasileiro .

- **Howie !** – Brian gritou .

- **Qué quieres ?** – Howie gritou de volta .

- **What ? Yo quiero que ... come here , please !** – pediu Brian gargalhando . Me perguntava onde ele estava .

- **Dios mio ... Bueno , chica **– começou a dizer – **el no habla español , el habla **_**spanglish**_** .** – riu , creio eu que tenha sido pelo que ele disse : Spanglish , que era uma palavra em inglês .

Ele se levantou e foi atrás de Brian que não parava de rir , onde quer que ele estivesse . Me senti um pouco desconfortável por estar só . Fui para a cozinha . Lá , a primeira coisa que vi foi AJ com um copo na mão . Kevin também estava lá , assim como outros dois caras que deviam ser tradutores , pois se vestiam do mesmo jeito que Marcos , com a diferença de que estavam de gravata feito o nó e não estavam com manchas de molho em algum lugar do rosto . Kevin olhou pra mim e começou a falar . Eu parei olhando-o confusa , mas sorria assim como ele .

- **Ele acabou de dizer que estava feliz por você estar aqui e que esta ansioso pela reunião .** – Marcos falava atrás de mim .

- **Diga a ele que eu fico feliz por ele não me ver como uma maluca invasiva que chega antes de todas as reuniões e que ele não precisa de preocupar porque a parte mais difícil , creio que , não vai ser dada a ele .** – Marcos traduziu o que disse a Kevin , fazendo-o abrir um sorriso mais largo que o que anteriormente estava em seu rosto . Me virei para Marcos e perguntei : - **Ôh , Marcos ... Você ta me seguindo ? **

- **Nem nos teus sonhos eu faria isso , garota .** – respondeu ele , ignorante como eu imaginava que seria .

- **Interessante . Mas , sabe como é , né ? Onde eu vou você surge ...** - comecei a falar , apenas pra irritá-lo .

- **Olha aqui , garotinha , eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho , ou melhor , cumprindo a minha pena .**

- **Eu vou fingir que não ouvi a ultima parte , mas ... O que você quer dizer com "fazendo o meu trabalho" ? Os outros tradutores estão aqui de enfeite , por acaso ?**

- **Não , muito pelo contrário . Eles trabalham assim como eu , coisinha . E ainda tem a sorte de não ter que ficar atrás de você ...**

- **AHA !** – sorri , vitoriosa – **Você está atrás de mim , lá lá lá lá ... ****-** comecei a pular pela cozinha toda , Marcos me olhava como que quisesse me matar , pois todos riam . Seria possível que eles entendessem ao menos um terço do que estava acontecendo ?

- **Presta a atenção , garota : Nós nos reunimos e decidimos que um de nós , pobres coitados tradutores , seria a vitima que teria que traduzir tudo o que você e suas amiguinhas dissessem . A pobre e indefesa vitima fui eu , então , acho melhor você parar com essas suas gracinhas , se não , você vai ter que se virar sozinha . Entendeu ? **– Marcos falava sério , eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto mesmo o clima estar começando a ficar meio pesado , os outros nos fitavam curiosos , puxei Marcos pelo pulso e o levei até a sala . Ele me olhava ainda como se quisesse me matar e isso não era bom na situação em que eu me encontrava : uma garota que não falava nada , além de xingamentos , em inglês . Respirei fundo .

- **Me desculpa . Eu só ... não sei bem o que eu queria , mas você se irrita tão rápido ! Não bastava dizer , quando perguntei se estava me seguindo , que você tinha sido designado a isso ? Poxa , assim as coisas ficam mais difíceis ... **

- **É claaaaro que eu ia dizer pra você , uma garota irritante , que eu estava te seguindo . Com certeza . Isso seria mais um motivo pra você tirar graça comigo . **

- **Você me disse que Nick Carter era uma pessoa difícil , mas pelo visto , você também é . Olha , eu já pedi desculpas , poxa ! Quando... quando você tava me falando do Nick naquela hora , tava tudo tão normal , depois você vem com essa ...**

- **Tá bom ... Eu desculpo , e acho que você também tem que me desculpar . Mas , presta a atenção , nada de gracinhas , por favor .**

- **Tá , mas não prometo nada , porque eu sou palhaça assim mesmo ... Deve ser algum tipo de distúrbio mental , sei lá ...**

- **Deve ser mesmo ...** – ele riu , e , mesmo tendo me deixado irritada com esse pequeno comentário , tive que rir também . Voltei para a cozinha todos me olharam com cara de expectativa . Um dos tradutores deu um passo a frente .

- **Me chame de Oliveira e , bom , todos queremos saber ... Já estão de bem ?** – perguntou , seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma noveleira assistindo o ultimo capitulo de sua novela favorita . Sorri .

- **Sim , sim , já estamos de bem .** – disse e depois de pensar por alguns segundos , voltei a falar - **Peraí ... Vocês , quero dizer , eles tão entendendo alguma coisa** **?**

- **Enquanto você estava distraída "conversando" com Marcos aqui , eu e Oliveira traduzimos o que vocês diziam para eles .** – gesticulou para AJ e Kevin – **Aliás , pode me chamar de Gustavo , ou Cardoso , ou ...**

- **Gustavão !** – interrompeu Oliveira , sorrindo .

- **É ,** - Cardoso voltou a falar – **Gustavão . Bom , escolha um deles e é isso aí .**

- **Vou te chamar de Cardoso , fica mais imponente do que ... Gustavão** **.** – ri , Oliveira me acompanhou .

- **Bom , se precisar é só chamar** ... – disse Cardoso enquanto saia da cozinha com Kevin .

- **Ei , Cardoso ... **– disse Oliveira , virou pra mim e começou a falar novamente – **Esse cara ta me devendo um sanduíche . Acredita que ele comeu o meu ? Se eu for atrás dele vocês vão ficar bem ?** – perguntou olhando pra mim e pra AJ .

- **Claro , claro .** – respondi .

Oliveira saiu da cozinha apressado atrás de Cardoso . Virei e vi que AJ me olhava . Como eu já imaginava , seria difícil me comunicar com ele sem um tradutor e onde será que estava Marcos ? Eu não iria chamá-lo , não naquela hora , depois de termos "brigado" . Me sentei um uma cadeira que havia em volta da mesa de mármore que mais parecia um balcão .

- **You ... ?** – AJ havia falado comigo , e entendi como uma pergunta pois ele olhava pra mim e para o sanduíche em seu prato , como se perguntasse se eu quisesse um também . Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele se levantou. – **Ok ...** – disse enquanto abria a geladeira tirando , da mesma , geléias , patês , queijos , presuntos ... Colocou tudo em cima da mesa/balcão e me olhou . Eu separei timidamente o queijo cheddar , o presunto de peito de peru , o patê de tomate seco e a geléia de morango . Ele me olhou confuso , e eu o olhava mais confusa ainda . - _Será que fiz alguma coisa errada ?_ – pensava comigo mesma , então ele puxou o próprio prato e abriu o sanduíche . Exatamente o que eu tinha separado havia naquele sanduíche , com exceção do filé de peixe que havia no seu sanduíche e da ricota por cima do filé .

- **Minha nossa ...** – pensei alto , ele sorriu e então me mostrou dois tipos de pães . Escolhi o primeiro que vi , pão de milho , meu favorito , sem perceber que era o mesmo que compunha o sanduíche que ele comia . Ele sorriu mais uma vez , colocou o avental e me mostrou tomate e orégano , virando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo , em pergunta . Eu fiz que sim .

- **Good ...** – ele disse , depois virou-se e em menos de 1 minuto meu sanduíche estava na minha frente me encarando . Cheirava tanto que eu estava ficando embriagada . AJ começou a guardar as coisas na geladeira e eu me levantei para ajudá-lo . Ele fez que não com a cabeça , mas eu insisti . Guardamos tudo e ele tirou uma garrafa de coca-cola da geladeira quando me sentei . Pegou um copo de vidro azul , um vermelho e um verde . Encheu o vermelho e empurrou pra mim , eu agradeci , em português mesmo . Encheu o azul e trouxe pra perto de si , então encheu o verde e empurrou pra ponta da mesa . Não pude deixar de seguir o copo com meus olhos , tive medo que ele caísse e se espatifasse todo no chão , mas , bem a tempo , uma mão o pegou . Fitei aquela mão confusa , e subi meus olhos através da extensão de todo o braço , chegando ao pescoço e , finalmente , ao rosto . Nick Carter me encarava . Virou-se e se retirou do aposento com o copo na mão . AJ me encarou . Marcos apareceu . - _Graças a Deus ..._ – pensei . AJ começou a falar .

- **Ele tá perguntando se aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois ... Se vocês brigaram .** - disse Marcos .

- **Bom , diz pra ele , né ?** – eu disse fitando AJ enquanto comia meu sanduíche . Marcos explicou toda a historia para AJ e esse sentou-se pensativo enquanto ouvia . Olhou pra mim e perguntou-me alguma coisa . – **Marcos ... ?** – pedi auxilio , Marcos encarava meu sanduíche .

- **Ele ... ele perguntou se ta tudo bem contigo , se tem alguma queixa pra fazer sobre o Nick e sobre ele .** **E , me dá um pedaço ? – **pediu Marcos .

- **Te dou um pedaço se tu disser a ele que não , muito pelo contrário , que ele tinha sido maravilhoso comigo , pois até me fez um sanduíche .** – disse . Esperei ele traduzir tudo , AJ sorriu , e lhe dei uma mordida do meu maravilhoso sanduíche . Marcos quase se derreteu ali mesmo , também , um sanduíche feito por AJ McLean tinha mesmo que ter esse tipo de efeito sobre as pessoas . AJ se levantou e Marcos começou a falar :

- **Ele ta perguntando se tu quer ajudar ele a escolher um chapéu ? Que estranho .** – disse Marcos , rindo .

- **Claro que eu quero , diz pra ele .** – terminei meu sanduíche rapidamente , o que não foi difícil depois da mordida de Marcos que levou mais de um terço que sobrava do sanduíche .

- **Posso ir com vocês ?** – perguntou Marcos .

- **Não , é melhor você ficar ... Claro , né , Marcos ? Eu não entendo metade do que ele fala . – **saímos todos da cozinha e fomos parar no corredor . Era um apartamento enorme . Um quarto pra cada um , um banheiro , cozinha , sala , outra sala que eu não fazia a menor idéia do que tinha lá . 2ª porta a esquerda , quarto de AJ McLean . Entramos todos , eu reparava em todos os mínimos detalhes , quando ele abriu o guarda-roupa , que por acaso era um guarda-roupas mesmo , não um closet , e era enorme . A parte do meio estava repleta de chapéus , bonés , boinas , lenços ... . Comecei a calcular qual dos chapéus combinavam com a roupa que ele vestia . – _Calça jeans , blusa branca , tênis jeans com laranja , jaqueta de couro preta ..._ – pensava eu com meus botões . Separei uma boina preta e um óculos de grau de armação grossa , também preta . Eles colocou primeiro o óculos , se olhou no espelho e sorriu . Quando virou-se pra mim , soltei , inconscientemente um suspiro , Marcos riu e ele também . Colocou a boina e me olhou . Pelo que me parecia , ele pensava o mesmo que eu : a boina não era necessária . Eu fiz um sinal para que ele a tirasse e ele sorriu , concordando . Perfeito . Quando ele virava-se para se olhar mais uma vez no espelho , Brian apareceu pulando na porta , o que me deu um grande susto .

- **Guys ... Hi ... girl !** – disse ele sorrindo pra mim quando percebeu que eu havia me assustado . – **Sorry . **

Eu sorri e eles começaram a falar , segundos depois Marcos me disse que Brian tinha contado que meus pais haviam chegado e Thaís também . Saímos todos do quarto . Brian e Marcos saíram na frente , eu e AJ vínhamos atrás sorrindo , ele com uma das mãos no meu ombro esquerdo .

- **Éricaaaaaaaaaaaa ! **– Thaís apareceu na minha frente e me deu um abraço apertado , eu retribui . Quando ela me soltou , percebeu que AJ estava do meu lado , sorriu .

– **Oi AJ** – ela o cumprimentou .

- **Hi Thaís , right ? **– perguntou ele , e ela respondeu acenando com a cabeça . Fui em direção aos pais da Thaís e os cumprimentei , depois , fui falar com meus pais .

- **Mãe , pai ... AJ . AJ ... mãe , pai .** – falei , gesticulando de um para o outro . – **Ah , e esse** – puxei Marcos pelo pulso – **é Marcos , meu ... nosso tradutor . – **meus pais apenas sorriram e sentaram-se no sofá . Logo Brian , Kevin e Howie estavam na sala falando conhecendo meus pais e os de Thaís . Oliveira , Marcos , Cardoso e mais dois tradutores que conheci depois , Paulo e Pedro , que por acaso eram irmãos , estavam na sala com eles . Puxei Thaís para a cozinha .

- **Thaís , tu nem sabe !** – comecei , empolgada .

- **O que , amiga ?** – ela perguntou , sentando-se numa cadeira ao redor da mesa/balcão .

- **Eu cheguei aqui eram lá pelas 6 e 20 da tarde , ok . Tipo , eu queria conhecer eles melhor , conhecer os tradutores direitinho pra se a gente precisar falar alguma coisa , eu saber a quem me dirigir .** – Thaís não dava um piu , apenas me fitava , curiosa – **Cara , quando eu cheguei , sabe quem abriu a porta ? O Nick , só de T-O-A-L-H-A ! **

- **Eu não acredito ! Ai , meldels , como assim ? Ai... Ele é tão lindo , imagina ele só de toalha ...**

- **Pois é , eu cheguei e foi justo ele quem abriu a porta ... **– parei de falar quando percebi que alguém nos olhava . Seria Nick ? Quando resolvi olhar pra porta , Bruna e Carol estavam paradas na mesma . Pedi que elas entrassem e sentassem . Depois de sentadas comecei a falar tudo de novo . Contei a elas sobre Nick de toalha , sobre Howie e o programa dos palhaços , sobre Kevin , Oliveira , Cardoso , Marcos e Brian , até que Samara apareceu , e , aproveitando que estávamos todas lá , contei de AJ , do sanduíche , dele me perguntando se eu tinha alguma critica a fazer sobre ele , do óculos ... Contei tudo como havia acontecido , até os mínimos detalhes . Quando estávamos fantasiando na cozinha , Marcos apareceu .

- **Meninas , a reunião vai começar .** – disse ele , sério .

- **Sim senhor , senhor .** – respondi , ele deu uma piscadela seguida de um sorriso largo . Todas nós nos levantamos , respiramos fundo e fomos pra sala . Pra minha surpresa Nick estava lá , sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido .

A reunião seguiu tranqüila . Começou com os Backstreet contando como tinham ficado felizes por nós termos voltado a gostar deles , e que gostaram muito da idéia do show . Disseram também que como seria um show pelos velhos tempo , e Kevin estaria junto , seria bom "comemorar" a presença do amigo com um super show , com direito a presença especiais , e nada melhor do que as pessoas que deram a eles essa idéia . Depois a palavra passou para nós . Dissemos a nossos pais como seria poder fazer um show com nossos ídolos , apelamos , claro , pro lado emocional . Então , cada um deles foi designado a falar a sós com os pais de cada uma .

Após muita conversa , eu estava tão nervosa que já não podia ficar naquela sala . Me levantei e voltei pra cozinha . Me faltava o ar e a sensação de que tudo iria dar errado me invadia . Até que senti uma mão no meu ombro , não me importei com quem fosse , virei de olhos fechados e o abracei .

- **Uau ... Não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim ...** – disse ele . O soltei e o encarei .

- **Desculpa Marcos ... Eu tava precisando de um abraço e ... é ... pois é ...** – o que era nervosismo dentro de mim , agora tinha se tornado vergonha .

- **Não tem problema não ... Olha só , a reunião acabou .**

- **E ... ?**

- **E ... que deu tudo certo .** – respondeu ele com um sorriso , enquanto passava a mão em meus cabelos . – **Agora , é melhor tu ir la pra sala que tua mãe ta ficando preocupada . **

Segui pra sala , estavam todos conversando , rindo , como se fossem amigos de longa data . Ainda passamos um bom tempo lá , eu e as meninas fizemos um tour pelos quartos acompanhadas de Brian e Howie . Foi tudo muito divertido e se não soubesse , juraria que estava sonhando . Mal podia esperar pelos dias que viriam depois desse .


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo ****6**** –Primeiro ensaio . Ou quase .**

Domingo a tarde . Eu estava em meu quarto ouvindo música deitada em minha cama , lembrando cada instante da noite de sexta feira , mas o que preenchia por completo meus pensamentos eram duas pessoas em particular : AJ e Marcos . Meu celular começou a tocar me tirando do meu mar de pensamentos . O atendi o mais rápido que pude .

- **Érica ? Aqui é a Bruna ...**

- **Oi Bruna , como é que ta ?** – Bruna quase não me ligava . Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa ?

- **Tu recebeu a mensagem que o Marcos mandou pra gente ?** – perguntou , me fazendo ficar confusa .

- **Mensagem ? Não . Como assim ? **– me sentei . Pensava se era alguma coisa que eu não precisasse saber .

- **Acho que ele não tinha teu número ... Mas , olha só , amanhã vão começar os ensaios ...**

- **Ensaios ?** – interrompi – **Que ensaios ?**

- **Érica ,** - ela disse rindo – **não sei se você sabe , mas nós vamos fazer shows pelo Brasil , então , temos que ensaiar .** – claro , ensaios . – **Anota aí . Vai ser hoje ... e pelo resto dos dias até o primeiro show , **- ela riu – **as 2 horas no apartamento dos Backstreet . Anotou ?**

- **Anotei sim . Obrigada por avisar .**

- **Não há de quê .** – desligou . Fui correndo avisar minha mãe e meu pai . Como não podiam dizer não , afinal , até contrato nós teríamos , eu estava contente e ansiosa pelo dia seguinte .

O relógio marcava meio dia e 15 e eu já estava praticamente pronta . Esperava pelas meninas em minha casa , já que sempre que íamos pro mesmo lugar , nos encontrávamos na minha casa para sairmos juntas .

Meio dia e 53 , marcava meu celular quando bateram em minha porta . Eram Samara e Thaís .

Meio dia e 58 marcava meu celular quando bateram de novo . Era Bruna .

Uma e 7 , quando Carol chegou .

As exatas uma e 10 saímos da minha casa .

As uma e 44 chegamos ao prédio .

As uma e 46 estávamos dentro do apartamento .

Oliveira nos recebeu sorrindo . Nos sentamos no sofá e todos apareceram . Nos disseram que na verdade , não iríamos ensaiar , iríamos sair , separadamente , para nos conhecermos melhor . Carol , Brian e Paulo , o tradutor de Brian , iam a nossa praça ; Thaís , Howie e Pedro iriam pro Bilhares 1 ; Samara , Kevin e Cardoso iriam ao Largo ; eu e AJ iríamos ao Bilhares 2 , e quem nos acompanharia seria Oliveira , mas como eu tinha um apego maior a Marcos e Bruna concordou em "trocar" , quem iria comigo e AJ seria ele . Bruna , Nick e Oliveira iriam a Praça da Saudade .

Antes de sairmos , tivemos que "ajudar" aos tradutores e aos Backstreet a como se vestirem . Estavam todos muito arrumados , e os tradutores , com as típicas calças pretas , gravatas e blusas brancas . Pareciam repórteres , e como não queríamos chamar a atenção , cada uma de nós ficou "encarregada" de escolher o modelito perfeito para cada ocasião , e no final , ficou assim : Brian usava uma calça jeans não muito escura , uma camisa de botões e mangas curtas azul marinho , um tênis cinza e óculos escuros , aproveitando que o dia estava bem ensolarado ; Paulo de calça jeans bem escura , blusa verde oliva , tênis preto e boné preto . Howie , de bermuda caqui , blusa marrom , óculos de lentes marrons e tênis ; Pedro de bermuda jeans , blusa branca , sandálias e boné pretos . Kevin , de cabelos presos , de bermuda caqui , blusa vermelha , tênis preto , óculos escuros e uma máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço : turista ; Cardoso de calça jeans clara , blusa com estampa de flores azuis celeste num fundo azul marinho , boné , sandálias e maquina fotográfica . AJ de calça jeans bem escura , blusa laranja , tênis colorido e óculos ; Marcos de blusa rosa , com estampas amarelas , calça jeans e tênis preto . Nick de calça jeans , camiseta preta , boné , tênis e óculos escuros ; Oliveira de calça caqui , blusa vermelha de estampas pretas e tênis . Saímos todos em seus carros , cada um pra seu destino .

Bruna POV's :

Eu estava muito nervosa de estar a sós com Nick Carter e ... Qual era mesmo o nome do nosso tradutor ? Ah , sim , Oliveira . Pra minha surpresa , tínhamos um motorista . Eu estava quase esquecendo de onde estava , enquanto olhava pela janela , quando ouvi que falavam comigo .

- **Bruna ? **– perguntou o tradutor .

- **Diga ...** – respondi me virando para encará-lo .

- **Nick esta perguntando como vai .**

- **Eu vou bem , e você ?** – disse olhando para Nick , o que era , ao mesmo tempo impossível e possível . Impossível por causa da sua beleza exorbitante que me intimidava , possível pois era tão bonito que não tinha como não admirá-lo .

- **Ele disse que vai bem ...** – disse Oliveira olhando para as mãos . – **Acho que vou responder isso em primeira pessoa , o que fica mais fácil para um diálogo .**

- **Certo ... Pergunte-o como vai a vida .** – disse a ele .

- **A vida vai bem , um pouco difícil como a de qualquer um , mas posso dizer que não vai mal , não . **

- **Você ... está namorando , casado , viúvo ?** – ri . Mesmo que algo me dissesse que sim , eu tinha que perguntar .

- **Na verdade , estou sim . Melhor , estamos . Os únicos casados aqui são Brian , Howie e Kev , eu e AJ somos só ... só ... compromissados .** – riu . – **E você ? Namorando , casada , viúva ? **

- **Solteira , aleluia . Mas , sabe , as vezes até que eu tenho vontade de "ter" alguém .** – disse olhando pela janela . Pensava que as meninas , assim como eu , também não tinham namorado , e pareciam tão felizes , já eu , me sentia vazia , sentia falta de alguém . Será que elas também se sentiam assim ? Até que o carro parou . – **Chegamos** – eu disse . Descemos todos do carro , menos nosso motorista .

O dia estava bem ensolarado , mas não estava muito quente . Andamos por toda a Praça e conversamos bastante .

- **Foi assim tão difícil pra que você conseguisse ... convencer sua tia de que esse show , esse show é uma grande oportunidade ?** – me perguntou Nick , incrédulo , o que o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito .

- **Na verdade , foi . Mas a culpa não é dela ... **

- **Não estou entendendo** **. **– agora me olhava confuso , quero dizer , olhavam , pois Oliveira estava tão imerso na conversa quanto nós dois .

- **É que , bom , eu ajudo com o que posso , claro . Mas , não é bem sobre isso . É que , eu nunca fui tão beeem na escola ... E isso quase não deixou com que eu participasse de ... do que está por vir .** – disse , olhando para o chão . Os estudos não era meu assunto favorito , mas não podia negar deixar de dizer tudo àqueles olhos azuis .

- **Você é ruim nos estudos , então** **.** – afirmou . Paramos e nos sentamos um pouco , ele ao meu lado e Oliveira a nossa frente .

**- É . Não que eu seja irresponsável , ou preguiçosa , é só que ... eu não me empolgo , acho , com os estudos . Exemplo : se eu esqueci de entregar o trabalho , e a professora deixar eu entregar próxima aula , eu entrego , tudo bem . Mas se ela não deixar , eu não me importo , porque , fazer o quê , né ? Depois eu recupero isso . É claro que não é certo , mas eu não consigo … mudar .** – Nick me fitava , enquanto eu falava . Parecia algo tão normal o que eu dizia , e pela primeira vez , pegou minha mão e me olhou diretamente nos olhos enquanto falava .

- **Pode até parecer brincadeira , mas , quando estudava , eu era assim como você . Não me importava muito com o que podia acontecer se deixasse de entregar um trabalho , não me importava nem com minhas provas , mas teve uma hora em que eu mesmo não podia mais deixar isso acontecer , eu **_**tinha**_** que mudar . Foi praticamente na mesma época em que entrei pros Backstreet . Minha agenda era cheia , não tinha tempo pra essas coisas de escola , mas eu não podia deixar de fazer meus trabalhos , minhas tarefas . Quando fazíamos shows no meio do ano , eu levava meus cadernos , livros e fazia o que podia nos intervalos , nas viagens . **– riu enquanto falava , o que me fez rir também . – **É só uma questão de querer . Se você quiser mudar , você muda , e ninguém pode te impedir .** – as palavras que ele dizia soavam como musica aos meus ouvidos . – _Mudar , uma idéia tentadora ... _– pensei comigo mesma .

- **Bom , desculpa atrapalhar ,** - disse Oliveira – **mas já está tarde . Acho que é melhor nós irmos . **

- **Claro , claro .** – concordei . Levantamos-nos todos e , enquanto seguíamos de volta para o carro , eu me dei a liberdade de segurar a mão de Nick , afinal , o que poderia ter de mais nisso ? E , para minha surpresa , ele além de segurar minha mão , passou um dos braços ao redor do meu pescoço e assim fomos pra casa . O dia havia sido realmente maravilhoso , mas creia que dias melhores viriam . Quando chegamos ao apartamento , vi que Thaís e Érica já haviam chegado e estavam a mil . Fofocas , eu tinha certeza disso .

Thaís POVs :

Quando saímos , eu não estava nervosa . Acho que porque pensei que assim fosse mais fácil : sair . O dia estava maravilhoso , e pra completar , tínhamos um motorista . Quase não falamos muito dentro do carro , mas quando chegamos ao Bilhares 1 , comecei a encher Howie de perguntas . Pensei talvez se estivesse exagerando , perguntando todos os detalhes da vida dele , deixando o sempre atolado de perguntas e Pedro desesperado para traduzir a todas elas . Sentamos na grama e foi quando parei de falar , apenas observava Howie , sentado a minha frente , olhando pro céu . Estava lindo daquele jeito . Voltamos a conversar e já não era só eu quem perguntava , ele também parecia interessado na minha vida pacata . Estava tudo bem , o assunto corria normal , até que ele perguntou :

- **Você tem irmão ?**

- **Infelizmente sim ,** - respondi – **o nome dele é Mauricio e é dois anos mais velho que eu .**

- **Hmm ...** – ele fez – **Vocês são parecidos ? Se dão bem ?** – suspirei . Por que , afinal , estávamos falando do meu irmão ? Como eu não conseguia mentir , respondi , olhando pras pessoas que passavam . Não iria encará-lo .

- **Na verdade , não . Somos muito diferentes , nossos pais nos tratam diferente . Sempre sobra pra mim , eu não gosto disso .**

- **Como assim ? Poderia ser mais especifica , por favor ?** – pediu , sua voz me fez lembrar a música How Did I Fall In Love With You , umas de minhas favoritas , tanto pela melodia , quanto pela voz suave dele que fazia a diferença na música , modéstia a parte .

- **Bom , se formos nos comparar , com certeza eu sou uma pessoa ... melhor : eu vou a igreja , ajudo em casa , obedeço meus pais , essas coisas todas . Já meu irmão não . Ele é jogado no mundo , não ajuda em nada , não obedece ninguém , é um malandro ! **

- **Entendo ,** - disse depois de pensar por uns segundos – **quero dizer , penso entender , pois minha relação com meus irmãos era e ainda é totalmente diferente da sua com seu irmão . Meu irmão mais velho , John , sempre foi muito atencioso , cuidava de mim e de minhas irmãs , Caroline , Pollyanna e Angie , quando ficávamos só em casa . Ele sempre foi paizão com a gente e é um bom exemplo , tanto pra mim , quanto para as meninas** .

- **Mesmo ele sendo o mais velho , não é ? Hum , Mauricio é um péssimo exemplo . Mas não é disso que reclamo , já que nunca quis ser como ele .**

**- Então o que lhe aflige , minha querida ? **

**- É o jeito como meus pais tratam ele . Todas as burradas que ele faz , meus pais ficam chateados , claro , mas não fazem nada . Já eu , quando penso em fazer alguma coisa escondida , por exemplo , eles já chegam querendo me matar e sempre dizem a mesma coisa : "filha , logo você ?" , "filha , você sempre foi tão boazinha , por que está ficando desse jeito?" , "filha , não acredito que você fez isso!" , blá blá blá ... Me crucificam , sempre ! eu tenho que ser sempre a certinha , a perfeitinha , mas eu não sou , poxa ! Eu também erro , eu também minto , como qualquer outra pessoa ! Mas o Mauricio não , quando ele quebra a casa toda , ninguém faz nada , quando eu quebro um copo , quase me matam ! **– era visível minha falta de controle emocional quando se tratava desse assunto . Meus olhos já começavam a lacrimejar e algumas pessoas nos olhavam enquanto passavam . Tentei me controlar para que ninguém reparasse muito em nós , mas só pude ficar realmente calma , quando Howie se aproximou mais de mim e me deu um abraço . Não sabia se chorava de uma vez ou se sorria . Decidi sorrir , pois se chorasse , chamaria muita atenção .

- **Olha , não sei se isso é uma coisa boa , mas a culpa não é sua . **– Howie começou a falar enquanto meu rosto ainda estava afundado no seu ombro . – **Seus pais não brigam com teu irmão porque acham que já não é mais necessário , afinal , você mesmo disse que ele era um malandro . Mas eles brigam contigo por medo de que você , um dia ou alguma vez , fique como seu irmão , por isso te vêem como a filha perfeita , o que é totalmente o contrario de seu irmão que é ... o filho imperfeito .**

**- Mas não existe a mínima possibilidade de eu ficar igual a ele nem que seja uma única vez ... Todo o mundo sabe . **– eu disse enquanto o soltava para encará-lo .

- **Talvez todos saibam disso , mas teus pais sabem ?** – ele falava tranquilamente , talvez para não despertar minhas emoções como antes . – **As vezes os filhos acham que não é necessário dizer algumas coisas aos pais por deduzirem que eles vão adivinhar ou que já sabem . Mas não é bem assim . Você tem que dizê-los essas coisas sempre , para que nunca duvidem disso . **

Aquilo nunca fez sentido pra mim , mas depois de ouvir Howie dizer , todas aquelas coisas que todos me falavam pareciam que tinham sido decodificadas . Ainda conversamos um pouco , vimos o sol se pôr , fizemos um lanche e fomos de volta para o apartamento . Érica já havia chegado e parecia que tinha algo para me contar .

Samara POVs :

Estávamos no carro indo em direção ao Largo . Kevin me olhava engraçado . Estava ficando curiosa pra saber o que se passava na cabeça dele . Fiz um sinal para Cardoso .

- **Cardoso , você poderia perguntar ao Kevin por que ele ta me olhando desse jeito ? E o que ele ta pensando também ?**

- **Ele disse que ta te olhando assim porque você se parece um pouco com a esposa dele quando ela era da sua idade . E ele tava pensando em como você é pequenina e meiga . Disse que parece uma flor .** – sorri pra ele . Fiquei feliz em saber que ele me via como uma flor , pequenina e meiga .

Chegamos logo ao nosso destino . A vantagem de ir ao Largo é que ele estava sempre cheio de turistas , ou seja , Kevin podia falar inglês a vontade que ninguém o notaria . Ficamos muito tempo andando e vendo os monumentos que lá tinham . Fomos ao Teatro e lanchamos na pizzaria que havia lá ao lado . Não demorou muito a ele perguntar sobre minha família .

- **Então , você mora com quem ? Com teu pai , tua mãe ... ?**

- **Moro com minhas irmãs e minha mãe , apenas .** – suspirei . Tentei fugir daquele assunto a tarde toda , mas naquela hora , não tinha pra onde correr .

- **Só com sua mãe ? Seus pais são separados ?** – perguntou confuso , tirando os óculos pois o sol já estava se pondo , então não havia mais necessidade de usar óculos escuros .

- **Na verdade , a uns três anos , meu pai viajou a trabalho ... Só que ele nunca ligou ou mandou uma carta , então eu não sei bem se ele está bem ou não ... Não gosto muito de pensar nisso ...**

- **Eu entendo .** – ele disse tristonho . – **A algum tempo , meu pai ... Bom , meu pai faleceu , culpa de um câncer ... E , bom , ele me deixou um grande buraco no peito , sabe ?** – Kevin falava baixo , quase num sussurro . Me senti mal por deixar aquele assunto seguir daquele jeito . – No **começo , quando descobrimos o câncer , o levamos pra fazer tratamento e , eu tinha esperanças de que ele melhorasse , mas não teve jeito ... Quando ele se foi , pensei que não poderia mais seguir em frente , entende ? Parecia que nada mais tinha sentido ... **– seus olhos fitavam o vazio enquanto falava , um ar sombrio o cercava . Senti um arrepio na coluna . – **Mas eu não podia me deixar abater daquela forma , eu tinha que seguir em frente . Você , pelo menos ainda tem a esperança de que ele volte , de que ele esteja bem ... Já eu não . Não digo que você não pode ficar triste , porque , ser abandonado pelo pai é chato , mas , digo que você não deve perder as esperanças e não deve se deixar abater . Tem que seguir em frente , quando ele puder voltar , tenho certeza de que o fará .** – ele sorriu pra mim , e eu retribui o gesto .

- **Obrigada .** – eu disse .

- **Não há de quê , minha pequena .** – ele respondeu enquanto tocava meu nariz com o dedo indicador . – **Agora , posso te dizer mais uma coisa ? **– pediu .

- **Claro .** – respondi rapidamente .

- **Durante a turnê , pode contar comigo , certo ? Eu serei ... Seu padrinho , pra não dizer pai , ok ?** - piscou pra mim e sorriu , maroto .

- **Certo .** – pisquei de volta .

Nos dirigimos ao carro ao qual fomos , já era noite . A volta foi tranqüila , falamos sobre os amigos e sobre o que estaria por vir com a turnê . Eu lhe contei sobre meu sonho de ser cantora e ele pareceu muito animado . Chegamos ao apartamento e já estavam todos lá e pela cara das meninas , elas tinham novidades .

Carol POVs:

Fazia tanto tempo que eu queria voltar a nossa praça , mas não tinha oportunidade . Engraçado . Justo o dia em que volto lá , estava acompanhada da pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo : Brian . Ele era muito divertido , fez piadas a tarde praticamente toda . Eu morria de rir , assim como Paulo , o tradutor que nos acompanhava .

- **Então , **- começou enquanto nos sentávamos em um banco – **o que você quer ser quando crescer ? Grande?** – perguntou com os olhos brilhando me fazendo cair na gargalhada .

**- Eu quero ser psicóloga .** – respondi – **Mas minha mãe quer que eu seja advogada .**

- **Mas você vai ser o quê ?** – perguntou-me confuso .

- **Eu vou ser advogada , claro . Se não , mamãe me põe pra fora de casa .** – disse sorrindo .

- **Mas você vai ser uma profissional frustrada , Carol ...** – ele afirmou . Engraçado como meu nome ficava mais bonito quando dito por ele ...

- **Eu sei , eu sei ... Mas é isso ou eu moro na rua . E eu não pretendo morar na rua , sabe ? **

- **Eu entendo ,** - ele começou a falar – **mas sua mãe tem que entender que não é isso que você quer . Ela não pode te obrigar a ser uma coisa que você não quer . Ninguém obrigou ela a ser o que é , não é verdade ? **– o que ele dizia era verdade , várias pessoas já tinham me dito o mesmo , até as meninas , mas eu sempre pensei que fosse besteira , até aquele momento pelo menos .

**- Mas você acha que eu tenho alguma chance contra a minha mãe ? Sabe , ela só quer o melhor pra mim ... **

- **Sim , mas o melhor pra você não é ser uma profissional frustrada , é ? Nesse caso , sua mãe deve estar pondo as frustrações dela sobre você . Talvez ela , quando tinha a sua idade , quisesse ser advogada mas não conseguiu , por algum motivo . E agora , como ela pode mandar em você , já que é sua mãe , quer te forçar a fazer o que **_**ela**_** sempre quis , deixando as tuas vontades de lado .**

**- Mas eu não quero discutir com ela ... **– disse cabisbaixa , e era verdade .

- **Não se trata de discutir , é só você colocar seu ponto de vista pra ela sem desrespeitá-la , é claro .**

- **E como é que eu vou fazer isso ? Tudo é motivo pra brigar com minha mãe , Brian ...** – mamãe brigava comigo sempre , já estava até acostumada , mas não suportava a idéia de brigar com ela de novo .

- **É o seguinte . quando ela estiver de bom humor , você chama ela pra conversar normal . Pergunte sobre o dia dela e depois comece a falar a verdade a ela . Diga que se ela quiser , você pode ser advogada sim , mas depois de fazer o que você quer , pois se der errado , você tem outra opção . Provavelmente ela irá sugerir o contrario : fazer primeiro direito e depois psicologia , pra não ter erro , mas diga a ela que se der algo errado , você mesmo concerta , diga a ela que você tem que aprender a andar sobre as próprias pernas , mas que não a quer longe de você ... Apele um pouco para o lado emocional , talvez dê certo . Mas , em hipótese nenhuma a desrespeite ou minta , por favor .** – fiquei pensando naquelas palavras . Talvez desse certo . Talvez não , mas o que eu tinha a perder ? Nos levantamos do banco e fomos direto pra casa . Já era de noite . No carro , viemos contando piadas e brincando um pouco um com o outro . Brian era , definitivamente , meu Backstreet Boy favorito . Ao chegarmos ao apartamento , vi que Thaís , Érica e Bruna já haviam chegado . Alguma coisa estava acontecendo , pois todas me olhavam como se escondessem um segredo .

Érica POVs:

- **Que dia lindo para um passeio ...** – comecei a dizer enquanto estávamos a caminho do Bilhares 2 .

- **Sol escaldante , isso sim .** – Marcos tinha voltado ao que era , ignorante , mas mesmo assim , tinha certeza de que não conseguiria mais ficar brava com ele , mas pelo que me parecia , estava bem humorado .

Chegamos ao nosso destino em poucos minutos . Saímos do carro e fomos andando devagar . Eu estava no meio , entre AJ e Marcos , que conversavam , o que me deixava totalmente aérea . Para a minha sorte , meu MP3 estava em meu bolso . O liguei e coloquei um lado do fone no meu ouvido . Tocava Shining Star , do CD Black&Blue dos Backstreet . No momento , me pareceu boa para um passeio mas depois percebi ser muito agitada , então mudei para a próxima que era 10,000 Promises . Ouviria Backstreet Boys a tarde toda , pelo que me parecia , não que isso fosse ruim , claro .

- **E aí , ta ouvindo o quê , garota ?** – Marcos perguntou . Me fez ficar surpresa . – _Até parece que você se importa com isso ._ – pensei .

- **10,000 Promises , dos Backstreet . Por quê ?**

- **O AJ que perguntou ... Ei , essa musica não é muito ... lenta , chata , tediosa , pra você não ?** – Marcos me olhava como se eu estivesse ficando louca por ouvir aquilo .

- **Na minha opinião é uma música linda , ta ? E pergunta do AJ o que ele acha dela , por favor ? **

**- Ai ai ... Ele disse que é uma das antigas que ele mais gosta . É cada doido ... **– tive uma vontade imensa de arremessar um sapato na cabeça de Marcos , mas se o fizesse , era capaz de AJ achar que eu era louca .

Andamos por todo o Bilhares 2 , nos sentamos apenas para admirar o pôr-do-sol .

O céu estava ficando de um tom alaranjado quase da mesma cor da camisa de AJ . Nos sentamos na grama , AJ , eu e Marcos e ficamos de frente para o sol que se punha . Me dei a liberdade de segurar a mão dos dois . Ambos riram e apertaram minhas mãos . Ficamos lá , sentados , enquanto o sol se punha , admirando-o .

Não conversamos muito , por incrível que pareça , e voltamos logo pra casa , pois eu estava cansada , mesmo sem não ter feito nada além de estudar o dia inteiro .

Acordei assustada , sonhava que estava caindo .

- **Sssshh...** – escutei alguém fazer atrás de mim , me assustei - _Onde será que eu estou ?_ – pensei comigo mesma . Tive vontade de abrir os olhos , mas não o fiz , afinal , eu poderia ter sido seqüestrada por um maluco psicopata , e nessas situações , não é bom fazer movimentos bruscos . Ao fundo tocava Lay Down Beside Me , aquilo me assustava , principalmente pelo fato de que eu conhecia a letra . Me mexi , fingindo estar sonhando e , discretamente passei o braço pelo bolso onde deveria estar o meu MP3 . Ele não estava lá . Me mexi de novo e pude ouvir novamente o _Ssshhh _. Estiquei-me por toda a cama em que estava deitada , e acabei batendo meu pé em algo que eu acreditava ser um joelho . – _Ai , meu Deus , um doido psicopata pedófilo ! _– pensava eu entrando em desespero , até que ouvi alguém cantando Just To Be Close To You que começava a tocar . Esse alguém era AJ . – _Minha nossa , se AJ esta ... sabe se lá onde cantando , quem só pode estar aqui comigo é Marcos ! _– pensei enquanto lutava pra manter os olhos fechados . Me mexi novamente , então , a pessoa que estava ao meu lado , Marcos , levantou-se , pois senti a falta do peso atrás de mim . Eu ainda lutava para manter os olhos fechados quando senti um beijo em minha testa . Tranqüilizei instantaneamente . Quando tive certeza de que não havia mais ninguém no aposento , abri os olhos . Eu estava deitada sobre a cama do quarto de AJ . Estranhei . – _Como fui parar ali ?_ – pensei enquanto verificava coisas básicas , percebi que estava apenas de meias , não tinha idéia do paradeiro dos meus tênis . Tentei revisar meus últimos passos . O pôr-do-sol , as conversas , a volta pra casa ... – _Aaah ,nãão ..._ – pensei chateada comigo pois percebi que havia dormido no carro . Levantei-me da cama enquanto começava a tocar PDA . Andei pelo corredor olhando dentro de todos os aposentos até que cheguei na cozinha . AJ estava lá , de bermudas e camiseta , com um avental , montando uma lasanha . Quando notou minha presença , virou-se pra mim e sorriu como se dissesse "_Já acordou ?_" . Sorri pra ele e segui em direção a sala . Marcos estava sentado no sofá lendo uma revista sobre carros .

- **Boa noite, Bela Adormecida .** – disse Marcos e seu sarcasmo .

- **Boa noite , garoto ...** – respondi pensativa . Será que Marcos , aquele carinha sentado no sofá , estava mesmo no quarto velando meu sono ? Será que Marcos , aquele carinha ignorante e sarcástico , havia me dado um beijo na testa ? Por um segundo duvidei disso . Eu poderia estar enganada . Talvez AJ estivesse lá comigo, não é mesmo ? Marcos me fitava por cima da revista , ele sabia que eu estava distraída de mais para levar em consideração o seu sarcasmo .

- **Aconteceu alguma coisa , Érica ?** - pela primeira vez ele se referia a mim sem usar o "garota" .

-** Na verdade sim ...** – sentei-me no sofá , How Did I Fall In Love With You começava a tocar . – _Que apropriado..._ – pensei em relação a música .

- **O quê ? Cara , cê ta muito estranha , sabia ? **– disse Marcos . Parecia preocupado .

- **Marcos , só estamos nós 3 aqui no apartamento ?** – perguntei confusa , fitando-o .

- **Bom , a não ser que alguém tenha invadido o apê, estamos só nós aqui sim ... Por quê ? **– ele abaixou a revista ,me olhava tão confuso quanto eu . Uma de suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas , o que o deixava muito atraente .

- **Porque , eu acordei ainda agora e senti que havia alguém no quarto comigo , e esse alguém me deu um beijo na testa ...** – eu media as palavras ao falar . Não queria irritá-lo e perder a resposta que eu esperava . Ele engoliu seco .

- **Que estranho ... Será que tem algum fantasma aqui ? **– riu , nervoso –**Deve ter sido o AJ, cara .**

- **Eu acho que não ...** – respondi , fingindo fitar o nada .

- **Por que você acha isso , Érica ?** – segunda vez que se referia a mim usando meu nome de verdade .

- **Porque ... AJ estaria ocupado de mais , montando a lasanha , sabe ? **

- **Ok, o que você ta querendo , afinal ? **– perguntou irritado , mesmo depois de muito esforço para não irritá-lo .

- **Eu só quero saber quem era a pessoa que estava no quarto comigo , só ...** – bufou , prendi o riso , pois já sabia a resposta .

- **Era eu , tá legal ? Eu , se você não sabe , estou meio que responsável por você . **

- **Então foi você que me deu um beijo na testa ?** –Drowning tocava ao fundo .

- **Foi ... Olha , não vai te achando muito não ta ?** – Marcos sentou-se no sofá , jogando a cabeça pra trás , fitando o teto . Eu , apesar de já saber a reposta , não pude evitar de ficar surpresa . Parecia que a "ficha" ainda não tinha caído . Ele , que era só 4 anos mais velho que eu , que era irritante e ignorante , havia velado meu sono , e ainda sido gentil de me dar um beijo na testa com , talvez , a esperança de que eu não acordasse . Senti uma enorme felicidade dentro de mim , mesmo que boba e sem necessidade . Aproximei-me dele e lhe devolvi o beijo na testa . Ele se assustou , me olhou , incrédulo . Apenas sorri , quando preparava-me para dizer algo , Thaís chegou . Eu iria contar isso a ela , e as meninas também .


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII – Pesadelo , música e coreografia .

Acordei assustada naquela noite . Havia tido um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Puxei meu celular para ver as horas . Eram exatamente 3 e 33 da manhã.

- _Que ótimo_ - pensei, afinal teria aula naquele dia e acordar de madrugada não era bom. Tratei de dormir antes que o sono fosse embora e que as imagens de meu pesadelo tomassem conta da minha mente. Tarde de mais. A ultima coisa que queria era lembrar do pesadelo mas, inevitavelmente, as imagens passaram na minha cabeça como num filme . Se tratava de uma sexta feira a noite . Eu estava em casa quando meu celular tocou.

- **Olá , Éri !** - era Marcos . Normalmente eu acharia aquilo estranho, mas na situação era perfeitamente normal.

- **Oi ! Tudo bom? Aconteceu alguma coisa? **- perguntava a ele que soltava um risinho do outro lado da linha.

- **Na verdade , ainda não aconteceu ...**

- **Acho que não entendi .** - respondia parecendo já saber do que se tratava .

- **Bom , os Backstreet saíram e eu queria saber se cê tava afim de vir aqui ver um filme e tal... **- enquanto as imagens passavam por minha cabeça não pude deixar de achar a proposta totalmente ridícula e recusável. Gostaria de dizer que no sonho eu havia pensado daquele jeito .

- **Claro ! Daqui a uns 20 minutos eu apareço aí.** - era ridículo pra mim me ver daquele jeito, mesmo sendo em um sonho . Ele se despediu e desligou. Eu corri pra me arrumar quando meu telefone tocou de novo. Era André. Para o meu desgosto , no sonho, eu parecia estar disposta a ignorar André, tipo como se fosse ele que gostasse de mim, não o contrário.

- **O que você quer?** - atendi, ignorante, o celular.

- **Érica, por favor , me escuta...**

- **O que você quer?** - o cortei.

- **Érica , eu te amo , por favor , me dá uma chance ! Sem você, minha vida não tem sentido , seria melhor morrer a viver sem você ...**

- **Então morra !** - disse e desliguei o telefone. Enquanto no sonho eu estava empolgada me arrumando, na vida real, assistindo aquilo eu me sentia péssima. Meu coração parecia pequeno, assim como meus pulmões, pois era difícil respirar. Me senti horrível. Seguindo o sonho , eu estava chegando na parada de ônibus quando meu celular toca. Era minha mãe.

- **Filha , pelo amor de Deus !** - disse ela , antes que eu pudesse dizer alô , chorando.

- **O quê que aconteceu mãe ?** - perguntei desesperada.

- **Por favor , filha , vem aqui na rua 17 , no nº 366 .**

- **Mas é a casa do André...**

- **Vem filha, por favor!** - pediu mamãe aos prantos. Peguei o primeiro ônibus que passou e desci depois de algumas ruas . Pude ver um alvoroço de pessoas em frente a casa 366. Minha mãe veio ao meu encontro e desandou a chorar.

- **Ele era tão jovem , tão jovem !** - dizia ela - **Como você deixou a chegar a isso , filha?** - me perguntava , indignada . Atravessei a multidão e pude ver do que minha mãe estava falando .

O corpo magro e pálido dele . Seus pés não tocavam o chão . A única cor que todos víamos era a cor do sangue na camisa de botões aberta quase por completo , o azul do jeans e o roxo dos lábios. André havia se enforcado da varanda do segundo andar de sua casa.

O desespero tomou conta do meu corpo , derramei algumas lagrimas . No sonho , eu estava paralisada em frente ao corpo dele , sozinha. Estiquei o braço a fim de tocá-lo quando escutei um grito atrás de mim .

- **NÃO toque no MEU filho !** - virei-me para ver de quem se tratava e avistei Dona Márcia , a mãe de André . Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos . Tinha a raiva, o horror e o desespero na face.

- **É tudo culpa SUA !** - ela gritava enquanto se aproximava . Me virei novamente para o corpo frio de André , fitando-o , tentando entender de onde vinha o sangue , quando percebi que havia algo escrito no seu peito . Tomei a liberdade de abrir sua camisa por completo quando me deparei com letras tortas gravadas, talvez com um canivete, no peito de André. - _**Eu te amei , Érica **_- li em voz alta . Senti que alguém se aproximava e quando me virei , Dona Márcia me acertou o nariz . Senti o sangue escorrer .

- **Sua ... sua ...** - não terminou , apenas me entregou uma folha de papel. Era a letra de André , uma carta de despedida . Enquanto a lia , ali em pé, a luz diminuía ao meu redor, as pessoas sumiam , restando apenas eu e um corpo pendurado ao meu lado digno de um bom filme de terror .

Passei o resto da madrugada pensando naquilo . Afinal , o que eu estava fazendo ? Eu mesma não entendia . Será que eu estava esquecendo o garoto perfeito? Era isso ? Meu despertador tocou e logo me levantei. Tinha que vê-lo . Tinha que ter certeza de que estava bem .

Praticamente corri para a escola . Estava tão preocupada que não percebi que ele estava ao meu lado.

- **Aconteceu alguma coisa , Érica ? Cê ta tão estranha...**

- **André !** - praticamente gritei - **Tudo bom contigo ? Como é que vão as coisas ? Tudo bem ? Como você ta ? Tua mãe ta bem ? Teu pai ?** - o bombardeei com perguntas , e só parei quando percebi que ele me chacoalhava pelos ombros.

- **Terra para Érica , cê exagerou no baseado ? **- brincou , me soltando e me fitando confuso .

- **Não , claro que não . Nem uso essas coisas ... Eu só queria saber se você tava bem , só isso . Me preocupei a toa , desculpa .** - estava um pouco tonta , mas nem isso calava minha boca.

- **Então , respondendo a sua pergunta , eu estou bem , agora você , eu duvido um pouco . **- rimos , e eu fiquei mais tranqüila . - **Agora , te dou um conselho : ou tu manera no baseado ou vai ter que aumentar a dose do Gardenal , falou ? **

- **Falou irmão !** - rimos os dois . Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro e foi embora antes que eu revidasse .

Eu continuava a seguir para a escola quando senti um tapa na bunda . O sangue me subiu a cabeça rápido e eu já preparava o meu gancho de direita . Quando me virei , ela me cumprimentou como de costume .

**- E aí mulher ! Como é que tá ? **- Talita era mesmo uma pessoa impossível . Guardei meu punho no bolso o reconfortando mentalmente : - _Não foi dessa vez , Jack ._ - sorri para Talita . A propósito , Talita era uma garota de longos cabelos de um tom único de loiro escuro , tinha a minha altura e olhos da cor de mel , era extremamente extrovertida e sorridente , por acaso, ela usava aparelho . Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 7 anos , e , desde então , éramos quase inseparáveis . Talita possuía uma personalidade forte , mas era muito sensível .

- **Eu ... tô bem , e você , brother ?** – perguntei , pensando na carga de força que havia posto no braço direito . Provavelmente , naquele dia , a circulação dele falharia .

- **Aah , normal ... Mas , vem cá ,** - talvez pela colocação das palavras , não sabia bem , mas não tinha gostado de como aquela frase tinha começado . – **quem era o gatinho que tava falando contigo , ein ?** – perguntou ela , sorrindo maliciosa . Controlei minha língua e respondi , indiferente :

- **É um garoto da minha sala e ...** – mas fui interrompida .

- **E você gosta dele , né ?** – " _Como assim , gosto dele?_ " – pensei , horrorizada sobre como ela havia descoberto tão rápido . Será que estava tão óbvio ? Não sabia , mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo , ela começou a se explicar .

- **Não precisa ser um leitor de mentes pra saber disso , precisa ser eu . Eu te conheço , Érica , sempre que você gosta de alguém , cê tenta disfarçar ... "**_**É só um garoto da minha sala , blá blá ... **_**" Aaah , por favor , né ? – **não pude deixar de achar estranho , mas fiquei mais aliviada , pelo menos ela apenas me conhecia , não tinha lido nada na minha cara . Me aproximei dela , e de cabeça baixa , perguntei-lhe :

- **Seria pedir de mais se eu te implorasse pra não dizer pra ninguém ?** – ela me olhou e fingiu pensar , mas logo me deu um abraço e respondeu :

- **Claro que não ... Vou morrer com esse segredo !** – rimos juntas . A quanto tempo isso não acontecia ? Eu já não lembrava a ultima vez que rimos por motivos como aquele . – **Bom , tenho que ir ...** – me soltou – **Tenho que resolver umas coisinhas .** – e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo , ela já estava a metros de distância .

Quando cheguei na sala , as meninas estavam sentadas em uma roda , pareciam estar fofocando . André e todos os outros já estavam na sala , mas , curiosamente a professora não . Assim que me aproximei de minha cadeira , Carol virou-se e me cumprimentou de uma forma que não gostaria de ser cumprimentada :

- **Bom dia , Marcos ! Dormiu bem ?** – antes ela tivesse falado baixo , mas como ela tinha um tom de voz um pouco elevado , toda a classe escutou . Ficaram todos em silencio , André me observava .

- **Não teve graça **. – respondi , fria .

- **Hm , Marcos , o que você tem ? Ele não te ligou pra dar boa noite não ?** – ria enquanto dizia tudo aquilo . Antes de responder , levei em conta que pudesse ser apenas uma brincadeira . Um brincadeira infeliz , pois não havia acordado muito bem e nem disposta a brincar . Thaís e Samara riam baixinho . Bruna , talvez percebendo que aquilo não me agradava , acrescentou :

- **É só uma brincadeira , Érica , calma .** – disse , tranqüila , mas seus olhos também riam . Eu me preparava pra explicar que não queria brincar , pra pedir que parassem , mas como aquele não parecia ser meu dia , um dos garotos do fundão fez o favor de se levantar , virar-se para André e dizer :

- **Pô , cara , ela ta te traindo !** – todos riram e começaram a dizer coisas para André , tipo : "_Corno!_" ou "_Segura a tua gata , rapaz !_" ou "_Duvido que tu seja o bastante pra ela , seu fresco ! _" . Parei por um segundo para mergulhar em pensamentos .

– _Como o adolescente pode ser cruel . O adolescente não , pra mim são crianças . Sim , crianças . Aliás , de onde tiraram a idéia de eu ser a gata dele ? Que coisa mais ridícula !_ – sai de meus pensamentos , olhei lentamente para os lados e vi que todos olhavam pro fundo da sala apavorados . Permiti que meus olhos acompanhassem os deles . Não havia antes percebido que alguns gritavam simplesmente porque fiquei chocada ao ver André e Roberto se estapeando . O sangue me subiu a cabeça pela segunda vez naquele dia . Joguei minhas coisas na cadeira e pedi a Deus que a professora não aparecesse tão cedo , nem ela , nem ninguém aparecesse , na verdade . Arregacei as mangas da blusa preta que usava por baixo da farda e pensei em como o trabalho sujo sempre ficava pra mim . Observei-os ainda por uns instantes para ver o que realmente estavam fazendo , além de se estapear . Tinha que ter certeza se aquilo era grave ou apenas uma briguinha . Vi que André tinha sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e pelo canto da boca , Roberto tinha um olho roxo e sangue saindo de um pequeno corte na bochecha esquerda . – _Garotos ..._ – pensei comigo mesma . Chamei um dos poucos garotos que olhavam abismados pra cena e com ele combinei de apartarmos a briga .

- **Um ... Dois ... Três !** – puxei os dois braços de André para trás e ainda tive o trabalho de desvirar de um soco de Roberto . Para minha sorte , André não era muito mais forte do que eu , podia dar conta dele . Agora , meu companheiro Tomás não teve muita sorte com Roberto , pois ele era um garoto muito forte e assim que Tomás o segurou , o malandro soltou um dos braços e quase me socou a cara . Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita , nossa professora de Artes entrou na sala .

- **Que baderna é essa ?** – gritou , ou melhor , nos perguntou educadamente a professora .

- **Nós estávamos brincando de amarelinha , professora , mas ... a senhora sabe como são as crianças , não é ?** – tenho certeza de que alguém havia me acertado sem que eu percebesse , afinal , por que cargas d'água eu responderia assim para a professora mais rigorosa ? Por um minuto vi os olhos dela serem tomados por um tom diabólico de vermelho .

- **DIRETORIA , AGORA !** – vociferou a professora . Todos nos olhavam incrédulos . Me olhavam incrédulos .

Ao chegar ao hall da escola , nossa professora nos pediu educadamente para sentar-nos nas cadeiras do lado de fora da sala da diretora . Eu , que parecia estar mais irritada do que todos os outros três , perguntei :

- **Afinal , o que vocês estavam fazendo , seus idiotas ?** – cruzei os braços e me levantei para encará-los .

- **A gente tava BRIGANDO , num viu não ?** – Roberto parecia tão irritado quanto eu .

- **Claro que eu vi , seu imbecil ! Acha que eu sou cega ?** – gritei já me preparando para fazer um escândalo .

- **SIM ! Tu usa óculos , tu é c-e-g-a ! **– disse ele , e eu , como já estava irritada e como meu sangue já havia me subido a cabeça , preparei meu gancho de direita , de novo .

- **Olha aqui ,** - Roberto se levantou , me encarando . Apesar de ele ser maior que eu , eu não tinha medo – **isso tudo é culpa tua , ta entendendo ? Então , cala essa boca e te senta antes que tu faça a gente entrar numa fria maior da que a gente já ta ! **

**- Ah , claro ,** - me sentei , já que não queria que as coisas piorassem – **então vocês brigam e a culpa é minha ? O que eu tenho a ver com isso , por acaso ? **

**- Explica pra ela , André ... Explica pra tua gata ... –** mesmo com um olho roxo e a bochecha ainda sangrando , Roberto não tinha medo da reação de André , o provocando .

- **Primeiro ,** - disse André , enxugando com a beira da camisa o sangue que ainda corria de seu nariz – **pela milionésima vez : Ela NÃO é minha gata . Segundo , o idiota aí **– gesticulou para Roberto – **além de estar falando baboseiras sobre nós dois , me chamou fruta , fresco , viado e disse que tu era uma ... **– parou de falar , como se fosse dizer algo que não devia , fiquei curiosa - **deixa pra lá .**

- **Uma o quê ... ? Fala , caramba !** – a cada minuto que passava , eu ficava mais irritada . Começava a ter certeza de que iria encher a cara de Roberto de bolachas a qualquer segundo . Roberto encarava André como se fosse matá-lo . – _Aí tem coisa ._ – pensei . Antes que André pudesse tentar se explicar ou algo assim , nossa queria professora abriu a porta da diretoria e de lá gritou :

- **Venham aqui , seus animais !** – Tomás levou um susto . Nos levantamos e seguimos para a sala da diretora . Eu ia na frente , atrás vinham Tomás e André , por fim , vinha Roberto .

Quando adentramos a sala , nossa diretora estava sentada em uma grande cadeira acolchoada atrás de uma majestosa mesa de mármore . Tinha os cabelos presos e usava um óculos de grau que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida .

- **Sentem-se .** – ordenou , fazendo um sinal para que nossa professora saísse e nós nos sentássemos nas cadeiras a sua frente . Eram apenas duas cadeiras . Ou dividíamos , ou dois de nós iriam ficar de pé . Por estar mais abalado que todos nós , Tomás se sentou juntamente com Roberto , que reclamou estar cansado de mais para ficar de pé .

- **Afinal , o que aconteceu ?** – nossa diretora , por mais rígida que fosse , aparentava pela primeira vez preocupação . Não sei se era pela cara apavorada de Tomás ou pela situação dos meninos , mas alguma coisa a havia sensibilizado . Como Roberto , se falasse acabaria conosco , Tomás não tinha condições de dar uma palavra e André não queria explicar nada , pois estava ocupado de mais ainda tentando estancar o sangue que lhe escorria pelo nariz , eu , é claro , tive que tomar a frente .

- **Diretora , a situação é a seguinte : quando cheguei ao colégio , minhas amigas , da nossa sala , ficaram tirando gracinha comigo sobre um amigo nosso ...**

- **Amigo , sei ...** – interrompeu Roberto . – _Que garoto insuportável !_ – pensei , tentando não perder as estribeiras .

- **Ainda bem que sabe .** – disse baixo para Roberto , ao seu lado – **Bom , diretora , depois de elas terem feito suas gracinhas , não lembro quem levantou-se e começou a dizer que eu estava traindo André , sabe-se lá o porque . Daí , eu não vi bem como aconteceu , só vi os dois se espancando no fundo da sala e fui apartar junto com Tomás . Foi isso , só .**

**- Certo , **- disse ela - **mas quanto ao fato de você ter respondido para a sua professora ? **– engoli seco tentando me lembrar em que parte eu havia respondido pra ela , quando me recordei daquele momento infeliz .

- **Ah , - **disse – **o negócio da amarelinha ... Olha diretora , se formos olhar pelo lado da lógica , ela havia feito uma pergunta , eu simplesmente a respondi tentando aliviar o que estava acontecendo . Eu não podia dizer pra ela que : " **_**Ah , professora , o Roberto xingou o André e ele tava quebrando a cara dele , só isso .**_** " , se não ia ser pior , tenho certeza . Eu não fiz por mal , só quis aliviar a barra deles .** – eu sinceramente não fazia idéia de sobre o que eu estava falando , mas ela parecia mais preocupada com Tomás que ainda estava assustado do que com o que eu falava .

- **Ok , entendo .** – disse ela meio desligada – **Mas vocês não vão sair impunes não , viu ? Suspensão de dois dias pros brigões e de um dia pra você , garota .** – eu concordei , não podia fazer nada , afinal , quem mandava ali era ela e não eu . Roberto tentou conversar , mas acabou discutindo com a diretora e ela ameaçou dar logo uma semana pra ele . Depois de sermos punidos , saímos da sala da diretora , calados . Roberto foi logo para a sala , Tomás também . André e eu fomos ao banheiro masculino com a finalidade de dar um jeito nele e em sua roupa que estavam em estado precário . Eu apenas o observava jogar água no próprio rosto , quando tirou a camisa , olhou pra mim e perguntou , tímido :

- **Érica , tu que é uma garota , poderia me ajudar com isso ?** – e me mostrou a grande mancha de sangue na parte frontal de sua camisa .

- **Cla-claro ...** – disse , tão tímida quanto ele . – **Espera um segundo .** – sai antes de ele dizer alguma coisa e fui falar com nossa zeladora . Pedi emprestado sabão em pó . Sabia que ele ia ficar com a camisa molhada , mas pelo menos ela estaria limpa . Voltei para o banheiro e ele ainda estava lá , parecia com calor , pois não reclama por estar sem camisa . Peguei sua camisa e molhei apenas o local onde estava sujo , joguei sabão esfreguei . Estava ficando uma beleza . Molhei-a de novo para tirar o sabão , molhei , molhei . Quando o sabão finalmente saiu , a blusa estava com a parte frontal encharcada .

- **Desculpa ! Eu juro que não fiz por mal !** – me desculpei , espremendo a blusa com esperanças tolas de que ela secasse . Ele apenas riu e a tirou de minhas mãos .

- **Não tem problema ,** - disse ele sorrindo pra mim – **eu tenho que te agradecer e não te desculpar !** – espremeu a blusa e a vestiu ; botou a mão no meu ombro e agradeceu .

- **De nada , só fiz o que você pediu .** – disse baixinho , olhando pro chão enquanto ele me encarava .

- **Não . Você fez mais do que pedi , você fez um milagre com a minha camisa ! **– rimos e fomos pra sala sem dizer mais nada .

Cheguei em casa e passei uma mensagem pras meninas , perguntando se elas iriam vir pra minha casa para irmos pro ensaio juntas , responderam que sim , então esperei .

As 1:30 da tarde estavam todas na minha casa , então , saímos . No caminho tive que explicar o que aconteceu na diretoria e o porquê de eu ter demorado tanto pra entrar na sala . O que achei que poderia ser tedioso pra ela , na verdade foi tão interessante quanto o fato de eu ter lavado a camisa de André . Estavam totalmente absolvidas pelas coisas que eu falava . Sorriam , se irritavam na medida em que ia relatando os fatos .

Chegamos as 2:00 em ponto ao apartamento dos Backstreet . Quem abriu a porta foi Cardoso , nos cumprimentando e pedindo para que entrássemos . Sentamo-nos todas no sofá , Kevin estava no telefone , talvez com a esposa , pois sorria e falava baixo . Comentamos alguns fatos do decorrer do dia quando Brian apareceu .

- **Olá garotas .** – disse , com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um sotaque evidente . Me segurei ao máximo para não rir , mas não consegui . Caímos todas na risada fazendo Brian ficar levemente rosado , mas ainda sorria .

- **E aí , Brian ! Tá falando português , é ?** – perguntou Carol , em meio aos risos .

- **Sim . Pouco .** – Brian falava devagar , talvez com medo de errar a interpretação da pergunta ou de errar a resposta . Então Paulo apareceu ao seu lado , sorrindo , vitorioso .

- **Como ta a pronuncia dele ?** – perguntou curioso .

- **Bom ,** - comecei , com a mão no queixo – **ta boa , cara , pra alguém que começou a falar hoje , né ? **

- **É verdade .** – continuou Samara – **A quanto tempo ele ta aprendendo português ?**

- **Desde quando a Érica mandou o e-mail , ele nos procurou para darmos a ele aulas de português , afinal , o tradutor Google não traduzia todas as palavras , né Érica ?** – perguntou-me rindo . Escondi o rosto entre as mãos fingindo vergonha .

- **Mas ele fala ... bem ? Tipo , dá pra conversar sem tradutor ?** – perguntou Bruna .

- **Olha , só testando mesmo . Afinal , ele já tinha uma base de português , pois teve que aprender o básico do básico do básico todas as vezes que vinha fazer show aqui no Brasil . Quer dizer , ele não , eles , pois todos entraram na onda do " Intensivo de Português " .**

- **Aaaah , sério ?** – perguntou Thaís . – **Todos eles ? Até o Howie e o AJ e o Nick e o Kevin ?**

- **Sim , todos eles . Tipo , quando o Brian procurou a gente , nós nos oferecemos pra ensinar , não somente ele , mas todos os Backstreet . Aí , todo tempo livre deles , nós usamos pra dialogar em português . **

- **Uau !** – disse , impressionada – **Mas , eles entendem bem ... ou ainda falta muito pra eles conversarem sozinhos ? **

- **É como eu disse , só testando . Mas se tratando de entender , eles entendem bastante , só não falam muito bem , exemplo : trocam os artigos masculinos pelos femininos , as vezes misturam inglês , português e espanhol , ao qual eles tem uma base também . Brian uma vez comentou que português e espanhol eram parecidos , por isso sempre acabava juntando um com o outro na hora de falar .**

**- Certo ,** - disse Bruna – **mas , então quer dizer que eles entendiam o que a gente falava ? Ou eu estou errada ? **

- **Não , está certíssima , por acaso . Eles entendem tudo razoavelmente bem . Ainda tem dificuldades com algumas girias , mas o resto , se falar um português correto ou usar o básico , eles entendem . **

- **Tá , mas e por que eles não falavam nada antes ?** – perguntou Carol , um pouco desconfiada .

- **Óbvio : eles tinham vergonha . Vergonha de pronunciar algo errado ou do sotaque . Não queriam que acontecesse isso que aconteceu com o Brian , entendem ? **– nos entreolhamos , me sentia horrível por ter rido do sotaque de Brian , afinal , ele estava aprendendo .

- **Brian , ai , desculpa ! Desculpa , desculpa mesmo !** – enquanto eu pedia desculpas , ele ainda sorria , mas me olhava um pouco confuso , acho que porque eu falava muito rápido .

- **ÉRICA !** – gritou Carol do meu lado – **Fala devagar , sua doida ! Acho que ele não entendeu metade do que tu disse ! **

- **Não .** – disse Brian , cauteloso – **Eu ...** – olhou por longos 3 segundos para Paulo que sorriu , como se o encorajasse a falar – **desculpo . Right ?** – perguntou a Paulo .

- **Certíssimo !** – respondeu Paulo , sorrindo de orelha a orelha , dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro .

- **Muito bom !** – de repente Marcos apareceu aos pulos na sala – **Vejo que Brian já está treinando seu português , não é Brian ?** – Marcos passou um dos braços envolta do pescoço de Brian , que não parava de nos olhar .

- **Sim . Mas não falo bem . Ainda .** – era tão engraçado ver Brian falando português pois ele falava muito pausadamente e sorria a cada pausa .

- **Marcos ! Dormiu bem essa noite ?** – perguntou Carol .

- **Dormi sim , por quê ? Não me diga que vocês me deram sonífero e eu não vi ! Oh , minha nossa ! Vocês me envenenaram , foi isso ? Jesus , eu vou morrer !** – Marcos fingia desespero se jogando no chão , com as mãos no rosto . Todos rimos , inclusive Brian . Agora seria mais fácil , já que ele entendia razoavelmente bem o português .

- **Não , seu leso !** – disse Carol – **Só perguntei por ...** – ela me encarava enquanto falava – **curiosidade .** – Marcos , como não era bobo , levantou-se do chão , e , percebendo o "clima" , tratou de mudar a conversa de rumo .

- **Então , vocês vão assim ?** – indagou Marcos nos olhando com a mão no queixo .

- **Vamos pra onde ?** – perguntou de volta Thaís , tão confusa quanto todas nós . Pelo que achávamos , os ensaios iriam acontecer no apartamento deles , provavelmente na "sala misteriosa" na qual nunca havíamos entrado , e não em um lugar diferente , por isso , estávamos todas de calça jeans , algumas de sapatilhas , outras de tênis , e outras de sandália rasteira , de camisas e baby-looks simples .

- **Ensaiar , ué !** – disse Marcos , com a maior naturalidade do mundo – **Até me pergunto o porque dessas calças jeans ...**

- **Mas o quê que tem ? A gente não vai dançar , nem ... Ou vai ?** – eu não acreditava que iríamos dançar , afinal , uma participação num show do Backstreet Boys não exigia dança , exigia ? Marcos , com o seu sorriso sarcástico me responderam sem pestanejar .

- **Pois é , Chris Angel ,** - _Chris Angel ?_ – pensei - **vocês vão dançar , então , vá logo fazendo uma magiquinha básica pra ver se troca um dos teus pés esquerdos por um direito . **

**- Claro , claro . –** respondi pensativa . Olhei pras meninas e elas não pareciam muito feliz , quando ouvi Samara dizendo que "_a gente não pode discutir , afinal , é um favor que eles estão nos fazendo_" . Então me virei para Marcos e perguntei : - **Agora , por que Chris Angel ?**

- **Por que ? Já te olhou no espelho ? Esse teu cabelo é igual ao dele , né não ?** – virou-se pra Brian e Paulo , que concordaram com a cabeça . – **Bom , Chris Angel e companhia ilimitada , não sei se vamos esperar muito , afinal , o Howie também vai , e todo mundo sabe que ele demora anos se arrumando , então , podem dormir um bocadinho , fazer as tarefinhas da escola , sei lá . Ah , tem comida na geladeira ... E tem água , suco , marshmallow , biscoito , essas coisas , na cozinha também . – **disse Marcos , se retirando da sala . Eu me levantei e me espreguicei .

- **É ... Nós vamos ali , fazer umas coisinhas . **– disse Paulo também saindo da sala , com Brian . Quando me dei conta , nem Kevin estava mais lá .

As meninas pareciam mais calmas quanto ao fato de dançarmos para um publico gigantesco . Eu ainda não estava achando que isso era uma boa idéia , afinal , eu não dançava nada , nem mesmo a Macarena , mas , isso nada mais seria que um dos maiores desafios da minha vida . Liguei meu MP3 de estimação . Tocava Youth Of The Nation , do Payable On Death , e cantando ao som de uma das minhas musicas favoritas , fui para a cozinha , afinal , a única forma que me "curava" a insegurança era comer . Passei ainda um bom tempo admirando a cozinha sozinha . Era ampla , clara , tinha paredes pintadas de branco-gelo e porcelanato preto no chão . Os acessórios , as panelas , tudo era de tons de branco e preto . Abri a grande geladeira branca e fiquei tentando criar coragem para pegar a fatia de melancia que me chamava . Com cuidado , de olhos fechados ,a peguei e fechei a geladeira . Virei-me , distraída ainda cantando .

- **" … With the sound of a gat . We are, We are, (We are) the youth of the nation …"** – de súbito parei de cantar , pois vi AJ a minha frente . Senti uma vergonha imensa crescendo dentro de mim , tinha certeza de que se fosse branquinha estaria vermelha naquele momento .

- **Desculpa , ela tava me chamando !** – disse , devagar , alto e claro , fazendo alguns gestos com a mão esquerda , que estava livre .

- **No problem .** – respondeu . – **Ahm ,** - continuou , tão cauteloso quanto Brian – **você ...** – e assim como eu , fazia gestos – **Youth Of The Nation do Payable On Death , right ?**

- **Sim , sim !** – respondi , eufórica . – **Você gosta ?** – eu tinha certeza que mesmo ele entendendo , seria melhor para nossa comunicação não parar com os gestos .

- **Sim . E você , gosta ?** – perguntou-me também . Respondi fazendo um sinal positivo com a mão , pois tinha acabado de morder um pedaço da melancia .

- **Ok .** – respondeu ele – **Eu , eu .. Meu português é ... ruim . Sorry .** – disse sentando-se numa cadeira e me chamando com a mão para sentar-me junto a ele .

- **Não tem problema . Nós nos entendemos assim mesmo , né ?**

- **É . Certo ... ?** – eu me divertia falando com ele , pois a cada frase que ele dizia , eu sentia que ele ficava inseguro , uma pessoa normal aprendendo outro idioma , e não um Pop Star .

- **Certo .** – respondi . Ofereci a ele um pedaço de melancia , ele apenas riu e agradeceu , mas não quis . Disse que não tinha fome , foi quando Carol apareceu e nos chamou , dizendo que finalmente Howie estava pronto então podíamos ir . Nos levantamos preguiçosos das cadeiras e saindo , o perguntei :

- **Onde vamos , exatamente ?**

- **Vamos ... estúdio de dança , dançar .** – disse sorrindo , mas me olhava como se perguntasse se o que disse estava certo ou se eu tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer .

- **Ah ... Eu não sei dançar , e agora ?** – disse tristonha , mas com esperanças de que ele respondesse que se fosse assim , eu não precisaria dançar .

- **Aprende .** – respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior , mexendo em meus cabelos .

Saímos do apartamento , todos atentos para que ninguém nos pegasse de surpresa nem para que nos seguissem . Entramos nos carros que já nos esperavam na saída de emergência do prédio , o único lugar onde não havia ninguém . Entramos eu , AJ , Marcos , Kevin e Samara no primeiro carro , Paulo , Howie e Thaís no segundo , Oliveira , Cardoso , Nick e Bruna no terceiro , Carol , Brian e Pedro no quarto carro . Passeamos por um bom tempo pelo centro da cidade atrás do tal estúdio de dança . Eu estava distraída dividindo meu fone com AJ enquanto Kevin e Samara conversavam ao nosso lado . Escutamos desde P.O.D até Daft Punk , que ele também gostava . Poucas vezes parávamos para comentar alguma musica ou falar sobre algo que víamos na rua . Uma meia hora depois chegamos a um renomado estúdio de dança localizado próximo a um grande teatro . Entramos no estacionamento e Marcos saiu do carro , pedindo para que aguardássemos . Uns 10 minutos depois ele voltou , pedindo para que o acompanhássemos .

Entramos num grande salão , que era apenas a entrada do local . Seguimos a secretaria , que por acaso era muito bonita , na qual AJ , Nick e os tradutores não tiravam os olhos de cima . Subimos 3 levas de escadas para chegarmos na nossa sala . Lá estava o coreografo , fluente em 6 línguas , e 5 dançarinos , sendo que 2 eram homens , um brasileiro e outro americano , 2 mulheres eram brasileiras e a outra era argentina , todos muito bonitos . Nós os cumprimentamos e todos sentaram-se no chão , eu preferi ficar de pé , enquanto o coreografo passava algumas instruções .

- **Ok , garotas , o negócio é o seguinte : das 12 musicas do show , vocês participaram meeesmo , de verdaaade , de 6 .** – quase que eu caio pra trás . – 6_ MÚSICAS ? 6 COREOGRAFIAS ? Eu vou morrer !_ – pensei desesperada comigo mesma enquanto o coreografo continuava falando . – **Bom , hoje nos vamos passar as musicas pra vocês , seria bom que anotassem ... E se der tempo , vamos mostrar a coreografia de We've Got It Going' On pra vocês , já que é a mais simples , depois de Never Gone , e vocês só vão aparecer na parte a capela da música , coisa simples , só pra apresentação , certo ?**

- **Certo .** – respondemos .

- **Com licença .** – levantei a mão , me senti no colégio – **Qual seu nome , por favor ?** – não teria condições de conversar com o coreografo sem saber o nome dele , parecia que ninguém tinha se dado conta disso .

- **Benji Wenneck , querida , mas pode me chamar só de Benji , de B ou de BJ .** – disse sorrindo – **Bom , crianças , vamos ao que interessa : as musicas .** – BJ puxou um CD da sua mochila e ligou o rádio , pôs o CD e disse : - **Vocês tem que anotar , gente ... Querem papel e caneta ?**

- **Não precisa , basta que uma anote e depois as outras pegam .** – disse Thaís . Olhamos uma para a cara das outras , tentando decidir que anotaria .

- **Eu anoto .** – disse sentando-me no chão , junto delas . – **Ainda bem que eu trouxe essa caderneta e meu lápis , pura sorte ! **

- **Sorte não , Érica , tu nunca sai sem eles , é o acaso .** – disse Carol enquanto puxava as coisas de dentro da minha bolsa .

BJ ligou o som e pediu para que eu anotasse , mas que eu não precisava ter pressa pois ele deixaria as musicas tocarem até o final , apenas iria me dizer qual as musicas que participaríamos . A lista era : música 1 – We've Got It Going' On , 2 – That's The Way I Like It , 3 – Get Down , 4 – The One , 5 – I Want It That Way , 6 – If You Want It To Be Good Girl ( Get Yourself a Bad Boy ) , 7 – Back To Your Heart , 8 – Don't Want You Back , 9 – My Beautiful Woman , 10 – Everytime I Close My Eyes , 11 – It's Gotta Be You e 12 – Never Gone , sendo que participaríamos das músicas 1 , 4 , 6 , 9 , 11 e 12 .

Me animei com as músicas , pois gostava de todas , assim como as meninas . Depois de ouvirmos as musicas , BJ chamou os 5 dançarinos e dançaram a primeira música para nós . Eu achei que não seria tão difícil , mas também não era fácil . Os meninos ficavam perguntado coisas sobre as coreografias de vez em quando , os tradutores estavam sentados nos bancos que ficavam no canto da sala , por acaso , admirando a beleza ... das dançarinas . Puxei o meu celular de dentro da bolsa e filmei a coreografia , tinha certeza de que aquela filmagem seria útil . Depois de vermos os 6 dançando mais de 10 vezes , foi nossa vez de levantar e mexer o esqueleto , e , para nos ajudar , os Backstreet levantaram-se também . Passamos a nossa entrada . Foi um fracasso . Depois de repetimos a entrada umas 5 vezes , todas acertamos . Por sorte , a entrada não era a coisa mais difícil do mundo . Na parte em que eles cantavam a capela , nos estaríamos atrás deles , como se fossemos backing ___vocals , depois , lentamente nos organizaríamos entre eles antes que a parte a capela terminasse , sendo que , depois , os acompanharíamos na coreografia . A parte boa era que a nossa coreografia não era nada muito ... pesado , era só meio complicada pelo exagero de passos . Ainda na coreografia de _We've Got It Going' On , havia uma parte em que teríamos , meio que , rebolar .

- _Ah , não !_ – eu disse pra mim mesma . – _O que é isso? Eu mal consigo acompanhar os passos , agora , REBOLAR NÃO É COMIGO ! Dançar não é comigo ! _– eu fitava as meninas mexendo-se com tranqüilidade , estavam soltas , agora eu , sempre fui travada , por que destravaria ali ? AJ , que seria o meu Backstreet me puxou pelo braço e perguntou o que tinha acontecido , tentei explicar que eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo na frente de todo mundo , era quase impossível , quando ele virou e repetiu o quase . AJ olhou para BJ e disse que eu e ele teríamos que fazer uma coisinha , mas que não iríamos demorar , BJ concordou e nos deu permissão para sair . Ainda bem que ninguém , além dos tradutores , perceberam o que estava acontecendo .

AJ me conduziu para uma sala ao lado da que estávamos antes . A sala era pequena mas parecia tão ampla quanto a anterior . Ele parou na minha frente e disse :

- **Você tem que aprender . Não pode fugir , pequena .** – era gentil a forma como se dirigia a mim , parecia realmente preocupado com o fato de eu não conseguir acompanhar o mexe-mexe da coreografia . Puxou o celular do celular do bolso e procurou a musica que ensaiávamos . Passamos um bom tempo lá , eu tentando mexer o meu pequeno corpo e ele tentando me fazer mexer , até que ele olhou pra mim e pediu para que eu fechasse o olhos . Eu , um pouco desconfiada , o fiz enquanto a musica ainda tocava . Ele voltou a musica , parando exatamente na hora de nossa entrada , e pediu-me para que fizesse tudo de olhos fechados . Eu fiz , e na parte em que tinha mais dificuldade , ele parou atrás de mim e pôs as mãos em minha cintura , pedindo desculpas e licença . Apenas daquele jeito , me soltei por completa e tive minha vitória do dia : abaixar até o chão . Depois do incrível feito , abri os olhos e o abracei , agradecendo . Quando o soltei , vi que ele estava desconfortável , tinha as maças do rosto um pouco avermelhadas . Tinha vergonha . Eu sorri e o abracei novamente , e dessa vez ele retribuiu o abraço . Disse-lhe que não tinha que se preocupar , não devia ficar com vergonha , e que ele havia feito um favor , eu tinha de agradecê-lo . Voltamos para a sala , BJ nos esperava , parecia chateado com nossa demora . Pedimos desculpas e voltamos ao ensaio . A partir daquele momento , tudo correu como deveria , sem erros . No fim do ensaio , voltamos para o apartamento dos Backstreet para comentar como dia havia sido produtivo .


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII – Fim do ano letivo e os casos que terminaram com ele .

Semanas se passaram , e com elas , os ensaios . Acordei um belo dia e me dirigi ao colégio , no caminho , me dei conta de que era o último dia de aula .

Como de costume , caminhando com a mochila nas costas , fiz o balanço do ano : as vitórias e as derrotas . Começando pelas coisas que perdi ; não havia perdido nada , talvez um pouco de paciência , mas o que eu havia conquistado naquele ano era bem maior do que minhas perdas e derrotas . Pensando em vitória , a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça foi a minha grande conquista : realizar o meu ( e das meninas ) sonho . Não precisava mais lembrar das minhas notas que melhoram muito , não precisava me dar conta de que meu boletim era imbatível , não precisava me importar em como eu tinha mudado pra melhor , era só lembrar deles que tudo com o que eu precisava me importar vinha junto : meus pais estava contentíssimos com o meu humor atual , eu vivia sorrindo , nada mais me afligia ... Certo que eu tinha meus monstros internos , mas por serem internos , não precisava mostrar eles pra ninguém ; minha amizade com as meninas estavam indo de vento em popa : Thaís , Samara , Bruna e Carol estavam tão mudadas quanto eu , mas o bom disso é que nenhuma de nós perdemos nossas essências ; Talita esteve um pouco enciumada pelo fato de eu estar toda as tardes com as meninas , mas depois de uma conversa , tudo voltou ao normal ; Déborah continuava a mesma , a pesar de sermos um tanto apegadas , ela não se sentia ameaçada pelo fato de eu não poder falar com ela todas as tardes , muito pelo contrário , ela me apoiava quando se tratava do show ; Eu e André continuávamos amigos , nos falávamos sempre que eu tinha algum tempo livre , não houve mais nenhuma briga na sala de aula . Eu estava feliz , mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco , naquele mesmo dia eu teria uma noticia que bateria de frente comigo e com tudo que eu tinha construído .

Cheguei na escola com um sorriso triste no rosto . Eu ainda os veria no outro ano , sabia disso , mas ... a saudade já tinha chegado faz tempo e só naquele momento é que percebi . Pensei se talvez naquela tarde , em vez de ensaiarmos , nós poderíamos comer pizza e ver um filme , já que tava tudo atrasado mesmo . Ah ... Falando em atraso , os ensaios não eram pra demorar mais do que um mês , mas , jogar passos de milênios de prática em cima de 5 garotas que mal sabiam dançar lambada dava trabalho , assim os ensaios se estenderiam até , pelo menos , o meio de dezembro , o que não me deixava contente , pois queria passar o natal e a virada de ano em casa .

Entrei no hall do colégio , nossa diretora estava em pé , observando os alunos que entravam . Sorriu-me , e eu retribui o sorriso , baixando a cabeça depois . Quando abri a porta da sala , as meninas me olharam preocupadas , tristes , pensei que talvez fosse apenas por ser o último dia de aula do ano , mas quando reparei no rostos dos meninos que sentavam no fundão , captei a mensagem de que tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo . André fitava algum ponto do meu rosto , seus olhos estavam vazios , me oferecendo um sorriso mecânico e um aceno de robô . Retribui apenas o sorriso , pondo minhas coisas na cadeira e indo até ele .

- **Aconteceu alguma coisa ?** – perguntei - **Tá todo mundo com uma cara de enterro ...**

- **Oi ? Ahm ... Não , acho que não ... Ei Érica ...** – disse baixando os olhos , olhando para o desenho na sua mesa - **Eu posso falar contigo , é , depois da aula ?** – meu coração palpitou , respirei fundo e tentei ficar indiferente ao pedido .

- **Claro , **- respondi – **mas não posso demorar muito .**

- **Um hum ...** – disse ele – **Não vou demorar .** – voltei pra minha cadeira e a "aula" começou . Nossos professores não fizeram nada mais do que a chamada e falar do que pretendiam fazer nas férias . Falaram também de suas famílias , dos outros alunos , de nós e de como sentiriam saudades .

Eu estava visivelmente agoniada para o fim da aula , mesmo querendo que ela não acabasse nunca . Puxei meu caderno e passei um bilhete para Thaís .

**{ - ****Thaís , por que ta todo mundo com cara de enterro ? Não é só o fim das aulas que eu sei !**** } **– escrevi rapidamente e lhe entreguei o bilhete .

**[ - ****Eu não sei bem ... Deve ser o fim das aulas , Érica . Deve ser isso ... Só pode ser ...****] **

**{ - ****Claro que não ! Eu posso até parecer idiota , mas eu não sou lesa ... (?) E eu sei que tu sabe , pode ir falando !**** } **

**[ - ****Não , Érica . Tu vai saber ... **** ] **

**{ - ****Tem a ver com o André , né não ? Tipo , só pode ser , pra ele ter pedido pra falar comigo no fim da aula ... Coisa que ele não costuma fazer , né ?**** } **

**[ - ****Olha , Érica ... ai , eu não vou dizer o que é , mas tem a ver com ele sim ! Agora , sossega o teu facho porque não é nada do que tu ta pensando .**** ]** – com isso , guardei o bilhete e tentei adivinhar o que estaria por vir .

Na hora do intervalo , sai da sala apenas para falar com Déborah , e pedi que ela me esperasse na saída , já que ela não sabia onde eu morava . Voltei para sala e de novo todos me olharam com cara de depressão . Os dois últimos tempos passaram rápidos de mais , e quando me dei conta estávamos todos nos abraçando , nos despedindo . A campa bateu e corri meus olhos rapidamente pela sala procurando André . Ele já havia saído . Peguei minhas coisas e pedi que as meninas me esperassem , porque depois da escola elas iriam pra minha casa . Pedi , também , que procurassem Talita e Déborah .

Saí da escola quase correndo , avistei André sentado debaixo de uma árvore , fui até ele e ele se levantou .

- **Érica , é o seguinte ...** – começou **– Eu ... eu sei que você gosta muito de mim , e , eu também gosto muito de você ... Talvez não do mesmo jeito , mas gosto . É que , bom ... Ano que vem , sabe , eu não vou mais estar aqui ... e ... essa é a ultima vez que nós vamos nos ver .** – sua voz falhou nas ultimas palavras , assim como meus batimentos cardíacos . Senti meu mundo desabar sobre a minha cabeça , meu chão sumir , meu ar faltar . Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo meu rosto sem eu me dar conta , até que ele disse : - **Por favor , não me leve a mal ... São ... coisas da família , nós já planejávamos morar em outra cidade no ano que vem ...**

- **... E só agora que você me fala ? **– minha voz não passava de um sussurro .

- **Érica , eu não sabia como você iria reagir . Já fazia um bom tempo que eu queria te dizer isso , mas a cada dia que passava você aparecia mais radiante aqui na escola , tive medo de ... acabar com tua felicidade , não sei .** – tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos , me afastei , olhando-o incrédula . Meu coração doía como nunca havia doido antes .

- **E tu acha que assim , no ultimo dia de aula , iria ser menos doloroso pra mim ? Você acha que eu ainda estou feliz ?** – não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer . Eu sabia que todos , ou apenas as meninas , assistiam aquela cena de longe . Meu alto-controle já havia se dissipado por completo , quando lhe apliquei um tapa na face esquerda , deixando toda minha raiva e minha tristeza fluir por entre meus dedos . Ele apenas continuou a me fitar , confuso . Quando preparava-me para lhe aplicar um tapa na face direita , ele segurou minha mão no ar e me puxou pra perto . Ali , a alguns poucos centímetros de distancia , ouvi de seus lábios apenas um "Me desculpe ... " . Fechei meus olhos , deixando as lágrimas correrem sem freio pelo meu rosto , e só voltei a abri-los quando senti seus lábios macios de encontro com os meus .

Chegamos na minha casa em silencio. Abri a porta e não me dei o trabalho de chamá-las para entrar, elas já eram de casa , afinal , apenas pedi para trancarem a porta . Entrei no meu quarto e joguei minha mochila no chão , tirei meus tênis e os arremessei em um canto qualquer do meu quarto , apaguei a luz e abri a janela , então me sentei na cama sem conseguir mais chorar .

Meus olhos estavam inchados e muito vermelhos , mas ao me ver no espelho não me impressionei . As meninas entraram no meu quarto silenciosas o bastante para me assustarem ao falarem comigo .

- **Não fica assim , amiga ... Vai ficar tudo bem ...** – disse Talita ao me ver em situação deplorável na frente do espelho . Tentei sorrir , mas não tinha forças nem para isso .

- **Eu sei como é isso ... ou quase** – disse Déborah sentando ao meu lado na cama .

- **Então tu sabe que não vai ficar tudo bem , não é ? **– perguntei quase como se estivesse afirmando . Minha voz estava rouca e eu não sabia o porquê . Em dias normais eu ficaria feliz , já que eu adorava ficar rouca , mas naquele dia , nada , absolutamente nada , me deixaria feliz . As meninas sabiam disso , mas mesmo assim estavam lá comigo pra me animar . Thais levou algumas das meninas pra cozinha pra fazerem alguma coisa pra almoçarmos . Minha cabeça doía . Me levantei da cama e cobri o espelho com uma toalha , abri o guarda-roupa afim de encontrar algum comprimido perdido por lá , quando me deparei com o encarte que divulgava nosso show . De súbito disse a mim mesma que não iria ao ensaio de hoje ... talvez nem ao de amanhã , nem o de depois , quem sabe , mas foi aí que Carol apareceu dizendo :

- **Érica , eu sei que isso não é nada fácil , mas você tem que ver que ... bom , sempre tem um lado bom em tudo e ... **

**- E qual o lado bom disso ?** – perguntei a interrompendo .

- **Bem ... Se você olhar por um lado , agora você poderá se concentrar ainda mais nos ensaios ... Quem sabe ele vá morar em alguma das cidades em que faremos o show , daí , quando ele ver você ... na TV , vai pensar : "**_**Puxa vida , como eu fui idiota de deixar ela pra trás!**_**" . Já pensou nisso ? Você lá , linda e poderosa , agarrada no AJ dançando ... My Beautiful Woman... CAARAA ! **– eu realmente estava imersa nas palavras de Carol , pois quase dei um pulo quando ela gritou do meu lado – **Sério , Érica , isso é mil vezes melhor do que você **_**SÓ **_**olhar pra cara dele nas aulas ... né não ?** – não pude deixar de rir , nem de concordar . No fundo eu alguma coisinha me dizia que não , que era beem melhor poder vê-lo todos os dias , mas outra coisinha dizia que haviam coisas melhores do que isso , e era a essa coisinha a qual eu ia me agarrar , e o nome dela era _AJ _.

Eu não estava totalmente recuperada , muito menos afim de ir ao ensaio , mas como as meninas estavam lá para isso e eu creio que morreria de chorar se ficasse em casa , almocei com elas , ri e decidi que iríamos todas ... .

Chegamos relativamente atrasadas , eram 2:07 da tarde . Eu ainda estava com os olhos meio inchados , mas algumas das meninas disseram que quase não se dava pra notar . Bem , não que eu não tenha acreditado , mas o '_quase_' me preocupava , não queria que pensassem que eu era algum tipo de desequilibrada emocional , o máximo que pude fazer foi acreditar que meus óculos iriam disfarçar os olhos , o que era realmente ridículo .

Bati na porta umas duas ou três vezes , até que Kevin a abriu . Primeiramente ele riu vendo que as companhias que no dia anterior havíamos dito que viriam realmente tinham vindo conosco . Sorrimos todas para ele e aposto que Déborah e Talita derreteram-se um pouco por dentro ao vê-lo sorrir . Depois , antes de nos chamar pra entrar , ele olhou para o relógio como se enfatizasse que estávamos atrasadas . Nos entreolhamos , as meninas pareciam preocupadas , eu não . Então ele sorriu de lado e disse :

- **Vocês ... Que sorte ... **– nos chamou pra entrar com um leve movimento com a mão esquerda , Samara sorriu e perguntou :

- **O Howie ainda ta se arrumando ?** – Kevin sorriu e acenou a cabeça em afirmação . Apontou-nos os sofás e disse que ia chamar AJ e Nick , ou pelo menos foi isso que entendemos .

Talita e Déborah pareciam à vontade; Talita sustentava um sorriso daqueles que damos quando entramos pela primeira vez em um parque de diversões e não o conseguimos tirar até o dia seguinte . Certamente , dali a pouco tempo suas bochechas doeriam . Sentaram-se no sofá e nas poltronas , eu preferi ficar de pé , ouvindo musica e massageando meus olhos pra ver se o inchaço diminuía , mesmo sentindo que precisaria de mais do que massagens pra que ele voltasse 'ao normal' . Eu estava ouvindo Learn To Fly , do Foo Fighters , quando Samara me chamou atenção pra um comercial na TV . Eram eles , os Backstreet , na melhor divulgação de um show que eu já havia visto . Segundo o comercial , o show na nossa cidade seria no fim do mês de janeiro . Sorri , animada mais uma vez com o que iríamos fazer , mas não dei muito mais atenção pro comercial pois , no meu MP3 , iniciava uma musica que eu conhecia muito bem . Não pude evitar de cantar junto . Me dirigi a uma das janelas , olhando pras nuvens que passavam .

- " _**... E a partir de agora as coisas que mais gosta são as que eu mais vou odiar . E os lugares que nunca vai vão ser aqueles em que eu vou estar . E quem odeia vai se tornar o meu melhor amigo , quero que se foda tudo ao seu respeito . Nem quero mais ouvir o seu nome , não me interessa com quem está**_ _**...**_ " – só parei quando senti uma mão no meu braço . Virei rapidamente pra ver quem era . Bruna me olhava como se segurasse o riso ou algo assim , tirei um dos fones e ela disse :

- **O show ta muito bom , mas a gente tem que ir .**

- **Certo , certo ...** - respondi um pouco envergonhada . Quando virei novamente pra sala , estavam lá todos os Boys , os tradutores e as meninas conversando . Juro que tentei me conter , mas quando vi Talita conversando com AJ o sangue me subiu rapidamente . Pensei que estava exagerando , e era verdade , então , apenas brinquei :

- **Ei , rapaz , ta roubando meu homem ?** – e sorri pra ela , que , assim como as meninas e os tradutores , começaram e rir . O que não _colou_ foi a cara dos Boys . Quando olhei pra AJ , ele me fitava com uma expressão levemente alterada . Parecia assustado , e foi aí que eu me lembrei que eles entendiam , ou quase , o que nós falávamos .

- **Caramba ! **– eu disse pondo as mãos na cabeça . – **Eu tava brincando ! AAII ! alguém explica isso pra ele ?** – corri até Marcos , que ria feito um idiota da minha cara , e o fiquei chacoalhando pelos braços pedindo que ele explicasse que era só brincadeira , pois mesmo entendo o que eu havia dito , AJ ainda me olhava de um jeito esquisito . Marcos , me olhou por um instante e o sorriso de seu rosto diminuiu , passando de uma boca escancarada digna de uma gargalhada de Eddie Murphy pra um singelo sorriso torto . "_Que coisa _– pensei - _, será que ele percebeu os meus olhos inchados ? ... Nããão , deve ter sido só impressão , ou algo assim_ ."

- **Hey , AJ ... É só brincadeira... It's a joke , ahm ?** – começou Marcos . – **É que vocês não estão acostumados com essas coisas . Pff ... Novatos . Mas é sempre assim **– virou-se para nós – **quando alguém começa a aprender português é quase certo de que não entenda quando estamos brincando , vai saber o por quê ... **

- **Ok , ok . Agora ... Vamos ?** – propôs Pedro , e todos nos levantamos e seguimos o ritual de sempre , com exceção de mim e da Talita , pois Marcos passava sempre na minha frente quando eu ia sair , depois deixava que os outros passassem . Eu já estava sem paciência quando ele disse :

**- Deixa que eu fecho a porta ...** – e me puxou pelo braço – **Preciso falar contigo ...** – eu , que fiquei até com medo , puxei a ultima pessoa que vi , Talita , no caso . Quando ele se deu conta , falou : - **Eu queria falar com **_**VOCÊ**_** e não com **_**VOCÊS**_** .**

- **Sim , tu acha que eu sou lesa , é ? Vai que tu me sequestra e me vende pro mercado negro , ahm ? Ninguém nunca ia saber ... **

- **Ai , Érica , cala essa boca** – Talita estava visivelmente irritada . – **O quê que é ein ? A gente num tem que ir ? Não era a gente que tava atrasada ?** – encarava Marcos com as mãos na cintura ; eu conhecia aquela pose , esperava que ele não fosse grosso com ela e , incrivelmente , ele não foi .

- **É o seguinte , todo mundo notou a tua cara , Érica . Andou se pegando na porrada com alguém ou o quê ?** – fiquei até impressionada com o fato de eles terem percebido isso , eu até sentia que meus olhos estavam menos inchados .

- **Não , é que ... Aconteceu umas coisas aí ...** – repentinamente , Talita me cortou , fazendo com que eu me arrependesse de tê-la puxado .

- **Ela terminou com o namorado .** – disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo . Marcos rapidamente me olhou com um meio sorriso e a boca levemente aberta .

- **Wooow .** – disse – **E isso foi motivo pra vocês se esmurrarem por aí ? **

- **Cala a boca !** – a minha vontade era de esganar os dois , na verdade , esganar a Talita , só iria dar uns tapas no Marcos . – **Eu não briguei com namorado nenhum , porque , primeiro , nem namorado eu tenho ... **

- **Claro , vocês terminaram , né , minha filha ?**

- **Talita , por favor !** – estava me controlando ao máximo pra não matar a Talita ali mesmo . – **Eu não tenho e nem TINHA namorado . Segundo , eu não andei me "**_**pegando na porrada**_**" com ninguém . **

- **Então , você andou chorando ...** – disse Marcos com uma das mãos no queixo , como se tivesse descoberto a América . – **Nossa , eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de chorar ...**

- **Pelo amor de Deus , vamos embora logo !** – falei , saindo irritada . Logo depois de mim vieram os dois . Lá em baixo , todos nos esperavam com 'aquela' cara . Entramos nos carros e fomos embora , eu claro , com os fones no ouvido . Tocava Butterfly Cry , da Kerli , e eu cantava dentro do carro , sem me importar se estava causando algum dano irreparável nos ouvidos de alguém .

- _**"... Let the butterflies cry , let them cry for you , you just dry your eyes , because the world is wonderful ... " **_

Até que chegamos e percebi que quase todos dentro do carro me olhavam , certamente fazendo algum tipo de relação entre meus olhos e a música .

Saímos do carro e fomos ensaiar como de costume . Estava indo tudo bem , eu estava apenas um pouco sem vontade de dançar , meus passos saiam mecânicos , sem vida . AJ fitava meu rosto as vezes , talvez quisesse perguntar-me o porquê dos olhos inchados , mas devia pensar que seria melhor não , ou que não tinha intimidade para isso , ou talvez tivesse medo de eu contar e voltar a chorar . Algumas vezes pude perceber que Talita trocava algumas palavras com Marcos e os tradutores . Eu sabia que até o final da noite todos saberiam do ocorrido .

Voltamos para o apartamento eram 6 da tarde . Eu sabia que , na volta , dentro do carro , os tradutores estavam repassando o ocorrido aos boys , resolvi não me importar e aumentei ao máximo o volume do meu MP3 . Seria melhor não ouvir nada , do que escutar eles falando sobre uma coisa a qual eu preferia não ouvir mais . Ainda sem me importar , cantei Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly , do HIM , só para me dar conta de que as minhas ultimas musicas falavam sobre borboletas. Depois de berrar a letra de algumas musicas , finalmente senti que me chamavam . Havíamos chegado e eu nem tinha percebido . Entramos no apartamento com cara de enterro , lanchamos sem trocar nenhuma palavra .

Eu esperava minha mãe vir nos buscar , quando Thais me chamou , dizendo que todos queriam conversar comigo . Eu já sabia do que se tratava , até tentei fugir , mas não consegui , obviamente . Entramos na cozinha , eu tentando parecer que era a coisa mais normal do mundo ter todos na cozinha olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma coitadinha . Pediram pra eu me sentar , mas preferi ficar de pé . Cardoso começou a falar :

- **Éri , nós soubemos por acaso o que aconteceu hoje com você e , bem , nós queríamos lhe dizer algumas coisas .** - eu não mexi um músculo se quer , e consegui não revirar os olhos . Até pensei : -_ "Será que se eu disser que eu to bem , eles param com isso? Claro que não ..."_ .

- **Bom ...** – Brian começava um pouco sem jeito , mas acabou falando em inglês mesmo , sendo tudo traduzido por Paulo – **nós podemos imaginar como isso foi pra você ... Assim , descobrir que a pessoa que você gosta não vai ficar mais com você , mas a vida continua ... Você vai ficar bem , acredite , nós estamos com você , Deus está com você ... **– eu sorri , talvez tentando parecer que eu estava bem e que já não me importava , mas como nem sempre as coisas acontecem como a gente quer , eles continuaram .

- **Eu sei como foi pra você **– disse AJ , sendo traduzido por Marcos . O mais interessante da cena é que Marcos falava como se as palavras fossem dele , como se fosse ele que estivesse dizendo , como se ele se importasse – **ser deixada , assim ... Bom , talvez muitos não saibam , eu saibam , a questão é que eu já me apaixonei muito e ... eu ... bom , eu sempre era largado no fim . Eu confesso que espero que as coisas mudem pra mim , mas não é disso que estamos falando . Érica , o que você tem que fazer agora é esquecer . Esqueça , eu sei que não é fácil , mas é o melhor pra você . Alguns até podem se perguntar : '**_**Ah , mas e se ele voltar?**_**' Se ele voltar ? Ótimo , bom pra ele , porque aí ele vai ver o que desperdiçou , mas isso não quer dizer que você vai voltar correndo pra ele ... **

- **É verdade** – disse Nick , com quem minha relação estava progredindo muito **-. A pior coisa que um homem correr atrás , se humilhar e chorar por uma mulher , é uma mulher fazer isso por um homem . A verdade é que ... Bem... **– se interrompeu , olhando pra AJ . Só com isso eu sabia que aí viria uma coisa que eu realmente não queria ouvir .

- **Se ele te deixou , é porque , ou esse negocio de mudar de cidade não poderia ser mudado mesmo , ou ele ... Bom , ele não se importava ... muito com você ... Não se chateie , por favor ...** – AJ estava desconfortável em dizer aquilo , eu podia sentir .

- **Eu entendo .** – disse , tentando parecer o mais natural possível .

- **Você poderia ser apenas uma amiga pra ele , só , ou você poderia ser algo além . Isso é uma coisa que nunca saberemos , nós não podemos entrar na cabeça dele pra saber se tinha algo mais ou alguém a mais naquela mente ... **

- **Na verdade ,** - comecei olhando pros meus pés – **havia alguém sim ... **

- **Como assim ?** – perguntou Déborah .

- **É , como assim? Você nunca falou nada disso pra gente ...** – Carol estava um pouquinho vermelha , não sei se estava com raiva , chateada , ou coisa assim .

- **Não sei se era bom , ruim , desvantagem ou vantagem mesmo ele me tratar como amiga , sei que uma vez , não faz muito tempo , ele me disse que estava gostando de uma garota que ele conheceu num curso de inglês , espanhol , ou coisa assim ...** – antes que eu pudesse terminar a história , AJ me interrompeu .

- **Espera um pouco : ele sabia que você gostava dele quando disse isso ? **

- **Sim , oras ... Aliás , quem não sabia disso ?** – disse , fechando os olhos de cabeça ainda baixa , pois os mesmo ardiam , avisando que algumas lagrimas estavam chegando .

- **Alguém além de você sabia que ele tava ... interessado nessa garota ? **– levantei a cabeça já recuperada das quase lagrimas e vi que ele estava com uma expressão de desconfiança .

- **Sim , claro ... Todos os meninos sabiam disso , ou , quase todos ... **

- **Certo ...** – falou coçando a cabeça levemente .

- **Por que ?** – perguntei . – **No que você tá pensando ? **

- **Bom , é que se formos olhar do meu ângulo , teremos três hipóteses : a primeira é : ele estar falando a verdade que , na minha opinião , poderia ser descartada . A segunda é : ele estar querendo desiludir você , querendo que você ... caia na real que vocês são só amigos , inventando uma garota pra gostar , recebendo a ajuda dos amigos , para te mostrar que ele NÃO GOSTA de você . A terceira , por acaso é a que eu acredito , não sei o porque , é : ele não se importar nem um pouco com você , sendo muito cruel de jogar na sua cara que não gosta de você , mas sim , de uma outra qualquer que , se existir , aposto que nem chega aos seus pés , só pra ver você sofrer . Na verdade a terceira hipótese tem o mesmo objetivo da segunda , que é te desiludir , só que , além de te afastar por completo ... é mais cruel .**

- **Eu acho que não to entendendo ...** – Disse ainda tentando processar as palavras. AJ respirou fundo.

- **Érica , pensa comigo : Ele sabia que você gostava dele e , bom , sejamos sinceros , ele não gostava de você . Ele quer que você entenda que não vai rolar nada entre vocês , mas ele não tem coragem o bastante pra chegar e simplesmente conversar porque , nessa idade , nenhum garoto tem , essa é a verdade , então ele pensa : "**_**Como eu vou fazer ela se tocar ? Qual a forma mais eficaz de se fazer isso? Ah , claro ... Se ela souber , ou achar que eu gosto de outra , a ficha dela vai cair , na certa !**_**" Daí , como ele é um idiota completo , me desculpa , mas é , ele inventa essa garota ou realmente até descobre ela , mas faz tudo de um jeito bem desumano , pra ter certeza de que não vai pairar sombra de duvida na sua cabeça de que ele gosta de você , entende ?**

- **Infelizmente sim ...** – respondi , engolindo seco .

- **A pior parte disso , na verdade , foi feita por você , que foi saber disso tudo , e continuar atrás dele . Éri , isso nunca mais pode acontecer , ok ? Nos prometa que isso nunca mais vai acontecer .**

- **Eu prometo .**

- **Perfeito , agora , o que vamos fazer ?**

- **Não sei ...** – eu estava me sentindo um lixo . Não podia acreditar em como eu tinha sido idiota . AJ veio em minha direção e me abraçou . Eu senti mais uma vez que as lagrimas chegavam , mas fechei os olhos e esperei que se fossem , novamente .

- **We love you , ok ?** – disse ele no meu ouvido , me fazendo estremecer nas bases . Me soltou sorrindo de lado , certamente sentiu que eu quase tive um troço ali . Troquei mais algumas palavras com todos , e fomos pra sala . Minha mãe só chegou uma meia hora depois . Havia se atrasado pela primeira vez desde que tinha pedido pra ela me buscar em algum lugar . Talvez soubesse que eu estava bem .


End file.
